


Her Pretty Marionette

by LolitaArmin129



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin dresses in lolita clothing, Doll!Armin, Dolls, F/M, Horror, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Yandere!Armin, living doll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolitaArmin129/pseuds/LolitaArmin129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day while playing in the woods, little Annie Leonhart stumbles across an antique lolita doll named Armin. Seeing that he doesn't belong to anybody she decides to take him home with her..the doll starts out sweet and loving at first but slowly starts to change for the worst as she gets older. Driven mad with love for his owner, he will do anything to keep Annie's love and affection all to himself..anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I had written this story (and still am) on FanFiction. Net but I had thought it would be cool to share on here too! It was the first fanfic I've ever thought of so try not to flame me too hard! XD well, without further ado, I present to you, "Her Pretty Marionette" please enjoy.

Chapter 1: Lost And Found

A little girl named Annie Leonhart tugged her red wagon behind her as she walked the streets of the familiar suburban neighborhood. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was clad in a pink sundress with matching pink thong sandals. She yawned as she wandered around looking for something to occupy her time.

She had already visited her friends Reiner and Bertholt for snacks and she had already went to karate practice with her frenemy Mikasa, so what was left for her to do now? Her parents won't be home for another few hours. After a few good minutes of thinking about it, she had decided to go play in the forest near her house. Turning her wagon around, she had headed straight for her house.

It was a fairly nice gray two story house with a spacious back yard, little swing set and an inflatable kiddie pool. But beyond that was wooded area filled with small wildlife such as squirrels, beavers and skunks. This would be where Annie would sometimes spend her free time at even though her parents told her not to.

Once she was there, she looked around at the small animals wondering who would be her next playmate *cough*cough* victim*cough* today. Her ice blue gaze then fell upon an odd looking pair of squirrels sitting in a tree. One was a really chunky squirrel stuffing giant amounts of acorns in her mouth while the second squirrel had really super short peach fuzz fur, making it look almost bald.

Picking up a rock, the bleach blonde girl smirked and threw it at the two squirrels causing them to freak out. The fattest of the two squirrels quickly stuffed more of the acorns in her cheeks and scampered right out of the tree, her furless companion following suit. Annie picked up a stick and started chasing them both down a grassy hill until she had tripped on a stone, tumbling head over heals down the steep hill, scratching and bruising herself in the process.

After what felt like a good few minutes of tumbling down the hill, she finally landed in a clearing. "Stupid squirrels" Annie muttered to herself brushing her pink sundress regaining her composure, she scanned the area to see where she was at. It was quite a pretty sight, there was a beautiful clear creek nearby with small fish and leaves running through it.

"Huh, I've never been in this part of the woods before" Annie said. The farthest she had ever been in these woods was a few yards from her own back yard. Rays of bright sunlight fell through the thick trees making the water in the narrow creek shimmer. As Annie was about to do a little more exploring she had noticed something to her far catching her attention.

Underneath a tree near some bushes, she could have sworn that she saw a hand sticking out. Annie stared at the appendage for a moment before she cautiously walked toward the bush, her curiosity slowly getting the better of her. Getting closer she had noticed two more limbs sticking out of the bush. they appeared to be legs. 'Is someone sleeping there?' She wondered.

Now that she was close enough she could see that these were indeed legs stretched out in front of her. This vaguely reminded her of that scene in "The Wizard Of Oz" where they showed that witch's feet sticking out from under Dorothy's house. This person was even wearing stockings similar to the witch." Hey, are you sleeping?" She called out to the person hidden in the bush.

When she received no response Annie begun pushing and pulling the bush away like a curtain and gasped when she uncovered the rest of the body that was previously hidden from view. The most prettiest boy she had ever seen in her 7 years of life laid there on the forest floor with his eyes closed as if he was in a deep,peaceful, sleep. She never knew that boys could be so pretty! Normally they were icky and gross to her. This boy was so gorgeous in fact, that he could have made for a passable girl if he wanted to.

He had silky Honey blonde hair cut and styled into a perfect Bob that touched his chin, surprisingly darker eyebrows, beautiful long lashes, and a rosy pink blush permanently tinting his cheeks. His attire consisted of a silky blue ribbon tied around his neck, a fancy frilly blue sailor top decorated with white lace and ribbons, and his lower half consisted of silky blue shorts that stopped mid thigh. His long shapely legs were covered in tight white lacy stockings that reached his thighs, creating a small peek of skin to show between them and the shorts he wore. He looked no more than fifteen or sixteen years old.

Annie crouched down next to the sleeping teenager and quickly thought of an idea that might wake him up. Reaching a hand out to his face, she quickly jabbed a finger up his nose. The boy gave no reaction. "Weird, that always works with Reiner whenever he falls asleep in class". She muttered to herself. Annie then pulled her finger out of his nose and started to roughly kick the boy's side. "Wake up!" She grunted kicking him a second time.

The blonde boy still remained motionless on the cold forest floor. Annie stopped her kicking and suddenly noticed something...This boy wasn't breathing at all. This slowly begun to alarm younger child. Putting a hand where his lungs would be she felt no movement there.'m-maybe he still has a pulse?' Annie asked attempting to calm herself down. "Placing her head against the teenager's chest she waited a moment and listened to see if she could hear any heartbeats. There were none.

This had raised so many red flags in the girl's head. Her mother, Angela Leonhart, was a nurse who worked àt the nearby hospital, so she had enough knowledge to know if somebody was really dead or not. Her mother had taught her everything she knew about basic medical skills and recognizing a dead person. 'I think Mommy said people start losing their color too!' Annie remembered. Taking a good look at the pretty boy,'s face again ,Annie had noticed that aside from the pink blush, his skin had no lively colors there. He had a ghastly pale complexion.

Wanting to make sure that he truly was dead, she picked up his right arm and pulled up his sleeve so she could feel his pulse, But soon started to scream in alarm when she saw what was underneath. His wrists and elbows were ball jointed like a doll! ,'wait a minute..' Annie thought getting up . pulling up his right sleeve she noticed that his limbs here the same as well. She then pulled down his stockings and saw that his knees were also ball jointed. "So THAT'S why you're not breathing." Annie said looking at the boy in awe. "You're just a giant doll!"

Dragging the doll out of the bush she propped him up against the tree, making it look like he was sitting up. His back was slouched over a bit and his head hung low making his hair drape over his face. This had explained so much Annie thought. Looking back over to where he was laying before, she had seen a rather shiny object sparkling. Pushing through leaves and skinny brushes again, she had seen that it was a wind up key. like the ones you would see those antique dolls in "Rozen Maiden have" except it was silver.

Getting an idea, the girl carefully turned the doll around and found neat little slit in back of his shirt. Here, Annie presumed is where the key goes in. Poking it in the key hole, she started to turn it counter clockwise wise until she couldn't anymore and heard a soft audible "click". She waited for something to happen but nothing did. 'It must be broken' Annie sighed. Well that was a waste of time, she thought. She was about to go back up the hill to her wagon and go back home until she heard Some noises behind her.

Light mechanical ticking sounds came from the doll's core as his body twitched and slowly started to sit up straight. Lifting up his head he sleepily opened his eyelids revealing beautiful glassy blue eyes. Annie immediately froze when the doll turned his head in her direction and smiled sweetly at her. Was it normal for dolls to smile?' Annie wondered. None of her other dolls at home did that. " Hi..my name is Armin, thank you for waking me up" he replied.

Annie looked like she just swallowed a frog. Never mind the fact that he could move, this doll could TALK! nothing like those Baby Alive dolls that just say pre recorded phrased, he was speaking clearly and moving his lips like a real boy! She silently wondered if she should talk back. "Um..it's no problem" she said. "What's your name?" The doll now known as Armin asked. "Annie" the girl said cooly. "My name is Annie".Armin twirled a lock of his hair shyly looking at his stockings. " "what a lovely name" Armin cooed.

Annie wasn't going to say it out loud but this was the most coolest doll EVER! Much better than that boring Emo Barbie Mikasa brought to show and tell yesterday. This was a special doll and she wanted it. "Hey..Armin was it? How long have you been here? Do you think anybody is looking for you?" Annie asked. Armin furrowed his brows and crossed his legs Indian style trying to remember how long he been there, better yet how he ended up here. The only memory of his previous owner was that he had pretty green eyes. Aside from that, he remembered nothing.

He then looked backed down at his clothes and realized that they were coated in cobwebs and dust, implying that he must have been laying in that shallow grave under the bush for quite some time now. Whoever his previous owners were Armin guessed, had left him there intentionally. Realizing this scared the doll, making silent tears come from his eyes. "No.." Armin sniffles. "I have nobody..I'm all alone" he cried. "Not even a mommy or daddy"

Annie watched the doll as he began to cry. Even though he looks like a teenager, he sounded like a baby. "Hey, stop crying, it doesn't look cool on guys" Annie said as she sat next to the doll. This didn't make the pretty boy feel any better as he pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms them and began sobbing some more.

Annie had made up her mind. Grabbing Armin's hand, she had pulled him up off of the ground making him stand on extremely wobbly legs. ",can you walk ?" Annie asked. Armin tried to move or at least stand up properly but his legs failed him making fall on his butt "I guess not" Annie sighed. "Wait here" She said and scampered off leaving him. "What a nice girl" Armin smiled. Within minutes Annie returned with her wagon from earlier.

"There's enough room for you to sit in here" She said picking Armin up and placing him in the wagon. "Where are we going?" Armin asked. "Home" Annie replied ''you're going to be my doll now" she said . the giant doll beamed at this, happy that he wouldn't be abandoned anymore. "Thank you Annie" he replied gratefully. Looking at some of the toys she had in her wagon he had picked up a brown teddy bear and started to play with it.

Annie looked over her shoulder at her new discovery and smirked. This was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.


	2. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Annie brings her pet doll home and teaches him how to walk :-)

Chapter 2: Baby steps

It didn't take long for the blonde pair to arrive at Annie's house. Armin looked up at her house in awe as she pulled the wagon up to her back yard. 'This is where you live?" Armin asked still holding the teddy bear. "Mmhmm" Annie nodded looking back at the doll. "It looks so nice " he replied taking in the view. "Thanks but it's not that special" Annie shrugged. "Well I beg to differ Annie, but i think it looks lovely" Armin said.

Annie blushed a little but looked away before her new toy could see. "Whatever, come on so I can show you the inside". Annie said opening the back door. " b-but Annie I can't walk that good" Armin pouted. "Oh, right sorry" Annie muttered. She had forgot about that. It must have been so long since he last used them.

Armin held his arms up like a toddler waiting to be picked up. "We're going to have to work on your walking" Annie said. Taking her doll's hands, she pulled him up on his feet like she did earlier. This time Armin stayed up but he was still wobbled like a baby deer. Annie then had an idea. Grabbing the stuffed bear Armin had earlier, she had walked over to her parents garage, putting some distance between herself and the doll."try to walk over here and get my bear " she said holding out the bear. "I-i don't know if I can Annie, I haven't walked in forever" he said biting his lip."But Armin don't you want to rescue me from Annie?" Annie said in a low voice making the bear's paws move. " Of Course I do!" Armin replied "I like you Mr Bear !" Annie tried very hard to keep a straight face and not laugh at this. Watching a teenage doll talk to a stuffed animal like he was four was very funny to her.

"Well get your dorky doll butt over here and rescue me then!" Annie growled still using the bear voice. "Or I'll pour honey on you and eat you!" She said using moving the bear's paws for emphasis. Armin must have taken Mr Bear's threat seriously because the next thing Annie knew, Armin was carefully making his way over to the garage where she was. "That's it" Annie said urging the doll on."Just a little more" Armin smiled in glee when he noticed that he wasn't wobbling anymore "Hey I'm really doing it! I'm walking!" He Squealed. He felt so happy!

Annie couldn't help but smirk proudly at this. She was really teaching her doll how to walk. Oh how she would love to see Mikasa try to teach one of her dolls how to do THAT! She wanted to rub this in her face so bad. Before she knew it Armin was already kneeling by her side hugging her."Thank you Annie! You made me so happy, I'm so glad that you're my owner" He said nuzzling his flawless face into her neck.

Annie stiffened at this gesture and looked around for a moment to see if anybody else was around watching them and then slowly returned the gesture by petting his head. Armin cooed softly at this. "It's no problem" she mumbled petting the doll some more. 'He even hugs like a real person,' she thought. Whoever made this doll did a very good job of making it programmed to act like a real boy.

xxxx 5 minutes later xxxxx

"So this is where I'll sleep" Annie said gesturing to her perfectly made bed. "And that's where you'll stay " Annie said pointing to a humongous pile of stuffed animals in the corner with a plush pink beanbag sitting in the middle of them all. "It looks so soft and fluffy" Armin said. " yup,perfect for a softy like you" She said picking something off of the floor. "And this is Barbie" she held out a nude Barbie with tangled wavy hair. "She can be your girlfriend" she smirked jokingly.

Armin blushed looking at the smaller doll. "Why is she naked?" He asked. "Oh well you see I was going to change her clothes but my dog at them" she shrugged. "Oh" he said looking around the room." Your room looks so nice Annie" Armin complemented ." just like how a lady's room should look "

Annie was about to say something until she heard her mother come through the front door. "Annie!" Angela Leonhart called out. "Annie are you here?" She asked. "That's my mom" rmin. "Hold on, I'm going to bring her in here, I want her to see you" she said. And with that she scurried out of the room before Armin could say anything.

Annie walked into the living room to see her mother clad in a nurse uniform and holding a bag full of groceries. "Here I am mother" she said. A 30 year old version of herself looked at her and smiled. Aside from the hairstyle they looked exactly alike. Unlike Annie, Angela's hair was kept in a really long platinum braid that stopped at her lower back." Hello dear, how was your day?"she asked. "You weren't too lonely while I was at work were you?"

Annie shook her head and eagerly tugged on Angela's arm. "No but I found something really cool! You have to see it" Annie urged pulling Angela to her room."okay okay Annie just not so rough!" Angela winced. Her daughter does not know her own strength. "It's this really cool doll and he can do almost anything!" She continued. "Armin look this is my-" Annie froze however, when she came back in her room.

Armin was laying face down motionless on the ground near her pile of stuffed animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I wonder what happened to Armin! Stay tuned for chapter three!


	3. Of Dress Ups, Play Dates, and Mishaps!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin gets freshened up a bit!

Chapter 3: Dress ups, Play dates,and Mishaps!

"Armin?" Annie said kneeling next to the doll. She carefully picked him up and flipped him over on his back. He was unresponsive, and his eyes were closed. Angela walked in after her surprised by her daughter's discovery. "This is the doll you were talking about just now?" She asked looking at Armin."she's so huge" she said.

"Armin's a boy " Annie replied still holding the boy 'what's the matter?' She thought. 'He was working just fine a second ago' Angela brushed a hand through Armin's hair, feeling his soft honey strands. "He's so beautiful, can I see?" Angela asked Annie. " Um sure" she said, handing Armin to Angela. It was then she noticed what was wrong. His wind up key had stopped.

Angela smiled as she sat crosslegged on the ground next to Annie and held Armin in her lap. "He has such excellent craftsmanship and he's so well made!" She said examining the doll. "He looks like an antique doll" Angela then gave him back to Annie. "Do you mind showing me how he works?" She asked. Annie nodded and wound his key up like she did earlier. 'Hopefully this will turn him on again,' she thought.

The faint sounds of gears ticking could be heard for a moment before Armin sat up straight and slowly opened his eyes again. He blinked a couple of times before his gaze shifted to Angela. He was about to hug her thinking she was Annie until he had noticed that this was a Lady and not a little girl. 'This must be Annie's mommy' he thought.'She's so pretty!'

"Hi My name is Armin, it's very nice to meet you" he said sweetly. Angela giggled pinching Armin's nose. "Well it's very nice to meet you too Armin" she said playing along. "Is this the only outfit he has?" Angela asked taking note of the dusty sailor suit Armin wore."I think so" Annie replied. "Okay, I'll tell you what" Angela said. "I'm going to go downtown for a bit to pick up a few things" she said grabbing her purse and her keys." I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay" Annie replied. Armin sat on the bean bag watching Annie's mother walk out of the room. Waiting until she was out of earshot he turned his attention back on Annie. "I like your mommy, she seems sweet" Armin exclaimed. Annie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she's nice"

Thirty minutes later Angela had returned. Grabbing the three shopping bags in the passenger seat next to her, she had stepped out of the car. "Annie I'm back!"She called out. Annie was sitting in the living room with Armin watching " Charlie & The Chocolate factory"." I'm in here mom!" Annie called back. Angela emerged from the back door and walked over to where the blonde pair was at.

"Oh good you already have him out here" she said. Picking a confused Armin up she held him and carried him to the bathroom. "What are you doing with Armin?" Annie asked following her. Armin remained silent but subtly cocked an eyebrow as Angela sat him down on the toilet seat with the lid down. He also was rather curious to know what Annie's mother was up to. If she had wanted to know if he had to go potty, he didn't have to go now.

"I'm just going to freshen Armin up a bit" Angela replied filling the bathtub up with water. She made sure it was warm enough before walking back over to Armin. She peeled his stockings first, then he lifted his arms up and took off his shirt and shorts. In seconds he was clad in nothing but puffy frilly looking white bloomers that stopped at high thigh. She was about to peel those off of him too until she remembered Annie was still standing in the doorway.

"Umm Annie dear, how about you go finish watching T.V while I clean him up?" Angela suggested. Even though this was just a doll she wasn't quite ready for Annie to see naked men yet. "Okay" said Annie. And with that she went back into the living room. Once Angela was sure she was gone she,took off Armin's underwear and sat him down in the tub.

On the outside Armin stayed still, but on the inside he was gushing madly over how nice this bath felt. Angela quickly got to work, grabbing a fresh washcloth and some soap began to lather the rag up. Armin nearly purred when as soon as he felt the fabric scrub soap on him. Within minutes Angela had the baby blonde's skin practically glowing!

She had then grabbed a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo and squirted some on Armin's head rubbing it into his hair. Armin quietly sighed in content as Angela continued to pamper him. 'A doll could definitely get used to this' he thought. When she was finished with that she had rinsed him off, dried him off and wrapped him up in a fluffy white towel.

Angela then propped Armin up on the toilet seat again and walked out of the room for a second before returning with a shopping bag. He watched with interest as she pulled out a white super frilly long sleeved blouse, a black corset, some puffy black short shorts with a white bow in the middle, and lacy white stockings with black bows adorned at the top. Basic lolita type clothing.

Taking the towel off of Armin, she began to dress him, and within minutes he was fully clothed again. "You look so cute" Angela smiled. She then pulled out one of those little clip on top hats you see some lolitas wear and put it in his hair on top of his head. Once she was done she stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Armin was loving his new outfit. He really hoped that Annie will like it! Once Angela was done giving Armin his makeover, she picked him up like a toddler and sat him back in the living room where Annie was. "Well what do you think?" Angela asked. Annie turned to where Armin sat and smiled in approval. "He looks good" she said taking in his new look. Armin's eyes lit up at that compliment. 'She likes it!' The doll thought.

It was also at that moment where they heard the doorbell ring. Angela walked over to it and looked out of the peephole seeing none other than Reiner and Bertholt. Opening the door, she let the two boys in. "Hello boys, come in" she greeted. "Hello Mrs. Leonhart" Reiner replied holding a football. Bertholt nodded quietly. Nobody noticed this but a jealous glare slowly started to work it's way up Armin's face as he watched Annie's friends walk through the door. 'Who are these guys? Surely they're not here for Annie are they?' He wondered.

"Hey Annie" Reiner said walking over to Annie bouncing his football up and down in his hands. He wore a white baseball cap over his bleach blonde hair and a blue and white baseball uniform. He must have came back from base ball practice." who's that girl sitting over there?" He said gesturing to Armin. Armin's eyes slowly narrowed at Reiner when he heard this. "Oh that's just my new doll, his name is Armin" Annie said."wait a minute that's a BOY?! Reiner asked in shock. "And why is it staring at us like that?" Bertholt asked nervously. "Like what?" Annie replied. Looking over her shoulder at Armin she saw that he was sitting still looking at them all innocently with big blue eyes.

When she turned back around however, the glaring had resumed. "Like That!" Bertholt said urging Annie to turn around. "Look!" Annie turned around once again and saw that Armin was still frozen in place sitting like a good little dolly. His mouth staying a sweet little smile. "He's not doing anything," Annie replied. "I think you two are just seeing things" she sighed. "Hey you guys want to go outside and play football?" She asked.

"Sure" The two friends said in unison. They didn't want to be around Annie's new toy any more than they had to. "Okay, let me go get my football helmet" she said going back to her bedroom. "I'll go with you!" Bertholt said following behind her. He was obviously frightened of Armin. As he waited for Bert and Annie to return ,Reiner just looked at Armin warily. who, by the way was full blast scowling at him now.

"Man you are creepy" Reiner said looking at Armin some more now. "Why Annie would even WANT this scary toy in her house I will never know" Armin could already tell that he didn't like Reiner. 'And why my Annie would want you for a friend I will never know' He thought back.'Annie is mine! I should be her best friend!' He soon got an idea as a evil little smile appeared on his face. 'Girls HATE hanging out with icky boys who are gross so maybe this will make Annie stop hanging out with this guy.

Armin smirked at Reiner as he let out a really loud, really long, really disgusting fart. "Ewww Reiner you're gross!" Annie sneered emerging from her bedroom. "I told him to stop eating those bean burritos" Bertholt said holding his nose. "Guys I swear it wasn't me it was that doll!" Reiner said pointing to Armin. "Dolls can't fart!" Annie shot back."and it sure does smells like yours, yuck!" She said putting her pink football helmet on.

Armin inwardly smiled triumphantly as he heard Annie stuck up for him. He watched as the three children grabbed the football and went outside with Reiner grumbling. Right before Reiner stepped out he could hear a soft voice behind him saying "Stay away from my owner if you know what's good for you" Reiner quickly turned his head towards the direction of the threat only to be greeted with the sight of Armin smiling sweetly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor Reiner! XD see you all in chapter four!


	4. Some Room To grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (SKIP AHEAD TO 8 YEARS!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Welcome back to chapter 4 people! And sorry for the late update I'll try to be more frequent about them! This story has gotten way ahead on FanFiction too so if you want to just go on there and continue also then you're free to do so! My username on there is the same too if you want to look up more of my stories :) )

Chapter 4: some room to grow In the last nine months Armin has spent with Annie he had never been more happier. He felt so loved whenever she was in his company. Every day when she would get home from school or karate practice she would always take the time to play with him. And whenever he had a nightmare or couldn't sleep at night she would groggily get out of bed and cradle up next to him in his plush corner until he calmed down and fell back asleep.

Sometimes he would grab one of Annie's science books out of her backpack from school and have her read to him about the ocean and all of the sea creatures living there before bedtime. Sure it was boring to Annie, but it was worth seeing Armin's reactions. He would be so pleased whenever she turned the book around to show him a picture of a great whale or a fat chubby walrus sitting on shore.

Other times they would play dress up and act out different stuff. Usually it would involve Armin pretending to be a princess with Annie dressed as his knight coming to save him. He didn't mind the crossdressing though, if anything girl clothes were very comfortable to him.

Over the course of those nine months Annie had come to learn other things about her doll too. Apparently he didn't only just walk or talk, he was also one of those dolls that could go to the bathroom too. How she knew about this? Armin had bed wetting problems. One night she had let him cuddle with her in bed while it was storming outside because he was so frightened by the sound of thunder that he couldn't go to sleep. and what happened next? She had woken up to a gigantic puddle in her bed the next morning."Armin you BED WETTER!" She growled.

This had caused poor Armin to get unceremoniously kicked out of her bed and onto the floor. Angela heard this and went into her room to see what was wrong. "Annie what are you-" she looked from the angry Annie, to the puddle, to Armin, to the giant wet stain in his lion footie pajamas, to the puddle and back to the poor doll again before putting two and two together. Angela clamped a hand to her mouth trying not to laugh.

Armin wanted nothing more than to start crying and burst out in tears. It's bad enough that his Annie was pissed at him for peeing on her bed, but having his owner's mother laugh at him about it too? 'Somebody just yank out my wind up key..' He whimpered to himself miserably. "Um..did Armin have an accident?" Angela asked holding in snickers. 

Annie nodded angrily and pointed to her sheets"look what he did!" She hissed glaring at Armin. Poor Armin sniffled as he heard Annie's rant. He didn't want Annie to hate him, he wanted her to love him forever. He hoped she wouldn't throw him away for this.

"Here, I'll clean him up" Angela said taking Armin and bringing him to the him down on the clean floor with a towel underneath him, she unzipped his footies and slipped them off along with his underwear. Armin tried not to blush in embarrassment as Angela grabbed some baby wipes to clean him off down there. "Hey don't be embarrassed sweetie, accidents happen" Angela cooed giving the doll a comforting smile. Armin relaxed and smiled back at this. Once she was finished cleaning him up she went to Annie's room seized the damp sheets from her bed, and threw them in the washer.

When she finished that task she had went to Annie's room a third time and went over to Annie's vanity drawer. Opening one of the drawer up at the bottom you could see some lolita clothing and costume type clothing neatly folded and tucked away. This was where she usually kept Armin's clothes. Angela had picked out some dark almost blood red overalls that were cut off at high thigh with a little devil tail attached to it followed by a white long sleeved shirt and a red headband with red devil horns protruding out of them.

 

She then pulled out some blood red lace up combat boots that stopped above the knee and headed back to where Armin laid on the bathroom floor. His eyes twinkled when he saw the outfit Angela had for him. He loved how she was always nice enough to go and get him some new clothes. He didn't care if they were a bit on the girly side, it was still a nice gesture and they were very cute and comfortable.

Lifting him up Angela had put on the white shirt first, then to make sure he wouldn't have to worry about accidents again she put a fancy looking diaper with frills and bows decorating it on him instead of underwear. The overalls third. She then grabbed a pair of red and white striped stockings that looked like candy canes and slid them up his legs until they reached low thigh.

Putting the finishing touch to his ensemble, she grabbed the horns and placed them on top of Armin's head. "Now don't you look better?" Angela cooed. Armin looked up at her and smiled. He definitely felt better now that he was dry. Angela then picked Armin up toddler style again and set him back down in his cozy plush corner in Annie's room. Annie didn't look that mad anymore but she was still glaring at Armin. "No more Apple juice for you before bedtime" she said confiscating his sippy cup and sat next to the doll's plush corner.

Armin looked down at the floor like a kicked puppy. "Are you going to throw me away?" Armin whimpered. The very idea frightened him. "Of Course not you dorky doll" Annie said. "You're too cool to throw away, much cooler than these other dolls" she exclaimed gesturing to her Barbie dolls that sat on her shelves. "Unlike you they don't do anything" she continued. "And you're even smart enough to talk!" Armin blushed at this compliment.

"Thank you Annie" he replied. He then looked at her with glassy blue orbs as if wanting to ask her something. "Hey Annie?" He started. "Hm? What is it?" She said. " where does your daddy be at all of the time? Not to be nosy but I don't think I've ever seen him around here before" he wondered. "Is he on vacation?" He asked. ",No" Annie said shaking her head. "Because of daddy's work he be having to go on business trips sometimes but he should be back home soon" she said .

"Ohh okay" Armin said nodding. "Hey Annie?" Armin spoke up again. "What?" Annie replied. " Do you love me?" He asked. "Sure I do" Annie said. "Enough to love me and keep me forever?" He asked hopefully. "Here you dork" she said holding out her pinky against Armin's cold one. "Let's pinky swear on it okay? I promise that we'll always be together forever" she said giving him a reassuring smile.

Armin smiled in glee at this and nodded."Together Forever! " he agreed. He blushed as Annie wrapped her arms around her doll giving him a tight hug "I love you Armin" she mumbled into the crook of his neck. "I love you too Annie" he replied returning the hug. It was the truth too, Armin was with all his heart, in love with his owner. He sighed in bliss as the pair sat there cuddling together. Annie started to quietly sing a lullaby to him and before long he fell asleep in her arms.

An hour later the doorbell rang, waking Armin up from his nap. He heard Annie in the living room open up the front door."Hey reiner, Hi Bertholt" she said greeting her two friends. Bertholt muttered a nervous "hello" and Reiner gave a little nod before entering the house."hey um, that doll isn't around is it?" Bert asked looking around. "No he's in my room" Annie replied, "why?" She asked. Reiner and Bert glanced at each other as if wanting to say something but quickly shook their heads as if to dismiss it. "Uh..no reason" Reiner said. "Want to go outside and play baseball with us? He asked. " yeah let me get my bat"

Annie went back to her room to see Armin wide awake. "Where are you going Annie?" He asked watching her grab her bat. "Just going to go play a little baseball with Reiner and Bertholt for a minute" she replied skipping a pink and grey baseball cap on. "Will you be okay up here by yourself?" Armin's eyes darkened for a moment at the mention of Reiner and Bertholt but he Quickly perked back up and smiled at Annie.

"No, it's okay I'll be fine,you go have fun" Armin replied. Annie smiled and quickly trotted outside to her back yard where Reiner and Bertholt were at. Once she was gone Armin frowned and looked out her bedroom window wishing he could get Annie to stay up there with him for a little bit longer. His gaze then shifted to the two boys. Bertholt he could probably tolerate just a little bit but there was no way in hell that he liked Reiner.

He could clearly tell that the tough blonde kid had feelings for Annie. He could tell by the way he looked at Annie while playing with her. He growled angrily As he continued to watch. Just the mere thought of him possibly wanting to be Annie's boyfriend was really pissing him off! He was so mad right now he could just hit something! It was at that moment when Armin had an idea. A devilish smile worked it's way up Armin's face as he unbuckled the straps of his overalls.

 

XXX meanwhile with the children XXX

"You guys want to play a different game now?" Annie asked. "How about hide and seek?"Bertholt suggested. Annie and Reiner nodded in agreement and soon ran to their hiding spots while Bertholt counted backwards from 50. Annie hid in the garage while Reiner hid in some giant bushes underneath Annie's window.'he'll never look for me here' Reiner thought smirking. his smirking soon ceased however when he felt something warm and wet trickling down on his baseball cap. " what the hell? " Reiner muttered backing away from the drippage and looked up. His face paled once he realized what it was.

Armin was standing at Annie's second floor window looking at the boy smiling evilly and..oh my God Armin ..PEEING and aiming for Reiner's short bleach blonde hair. sadistic giggles could be heard from the doll as he continued to try and give Reiner a golden shower. 'Is that creepy bastard really trying to pee on me?!' Reiner thought staring at Armin in shock.

 

As if that wasn't enough Armin started to giggle some more and stuck his butt out the window, mooning Reiner and teasing him. Yep, this doll was about to get his ass kicked. Grabbing his bat, the boy charged into the house and headed straight for Annie's room. Once he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of Armin with his overalls back on sitting innocently and smiling cutely at Reiner. Reiner stormed over to Armin and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt ruffling him up a bit.

"What's the big idea you dumb doll?!" He growled looking at the still doll . "well? Say something! I know you can talk!" Reiner said shaking Armin some more." Say something or I'll rip out that silly wind up key!" He demanded. Armin blinked for a moment before smiling and giggling evilly. "I told you to stay away from my owner if you knew what was good for you" he said in a low voice. What Armin did then, Shocked Reiner.

Removing himself from Reiner's grip, he calmly popped one of his Arms out of his sockets letting it fall on the floor. Then to Reiner's horror,he had popped an eyeball out of his head letting it roll around on the floor too before laying himself down making himself look sprawled out. "The heck are you doing?" Reiner asked raising a thin eyebrow.Armin only responded by flashing Reiner a wicked smile before he started screaming Annie's name."ANNIE! ANNIE! OH MY GOD ANNIE PLEASE HELP MEEE!" He screeched thrashing about on the floor. As if on cue Annie came rushing through the door into her bedroom at the sound of Armin's voice. She gasped as she saw the crime scene before her. Armin was sprawled out on the floor crying with his hand over his empty eye socket while poor Reiner was standing over him. The fact that Reiner was still holding his baseball bat just made him look all the more guilty.

"Reiner!" Annie yelled rushing over to Armin's side. "What the hell did you do to Armin!" She yelled cradling the doll. "I didn't do anything!" Reiner protested. "He did that himself!" Bertholt soon came in to see what was happening and nearly fainted at the dismembered Armin. "Just because you don't like Armin and the rest of my dolls doesn't mean you can just beat them up!" She continued. Armin whimpered shifting his one eyed gaze towards Annie." A-Annie" Armin sobbed. "Look what he did ..*sniff* why did he hurt me?"

Annie grabbed his parts and carefully popped them back into place. Once she was sure that Armin was okay and all back in one piece, she whipped around and glared at Reiner ready to give him a piece of her mind until he quickly ran out the room. Annie turns bat shit insane whenever she gets mad so Reiner and Bert have reason to fear her when she's upset. A wide shit eating grin silently made it's way to Armin's face as she heard Annie chase after Reiner, Screaming all kinds of curses and obscenities at him. 'Don't mess with the doll' Armin thought smiling wickedly.

xxx eight years later XXX

Armin silently watched as Annie carefully applied the light makeup to her face. He blushed as his gaze appreciatively fell from her plump glossy lips to the soft womanly curves on her body to her nice long shapely legs. Annie was no longer that cute little girl anymore, she was sixteen now and she had grown into a beautiful young woman,which made Armin come to love her all the more. come to think of it, she was as big as he was now. If not that then a couple inches taller than him At least. It wasn't just the outside that had changed but the inside as well.

Her bedroom had also changed. Over time she had ditched all of the kiddie stuff, such as her vast collection of Barbie dolls and toys and donated them to Goodwill. Her pale pink walls were now decorated with various posters of artists such as "Gorillaz"," Paramore" "P!nk" a little bit of "Taylor Swift" and a few other stars covered her room. Music CDs and make-up littered her dresser and the giant fluffy plush pile that had previously been occupied by Armin was now gone.

Much to Armin's surprise however, she had made a cozy little lolita themed plush room for the doll in her giant walk in closet. Armin was ecstatic over this. There were times when she had thought about giving him away to some other little girl as she was getting rid of her old stuff But for one reason or another she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Even when Reiner, Bertholt, or her dad tried to persuade her to get rid of the doll she just couldn't go through with the deed. So coming up with an alternative she had made a proper space for him. Out of sight, out of mind.

But as Annie matured over the years, Armin couldn't help but notice that Annie started to spend less time with him and more with her friends from school. if she wasn't at soccer practice with Mikasa, then she was out on dates with her boyfriend Reiner (much to Armin's dismay). And if she wasn't with him, then she would be up all night getting homework and assignments from student council out of the way and leaving no time for him. Sometimes she would be so preoccupied with other things until it would be days or even a week before she would turn him back on and give him some attention.

But with the little free time she did have and whenever her parents or friends weren't around, she would take the time to at least wind him up to make sure that he was okay. This pleased the doll whenever she did this because it would remind him of the old times from when she first took him home and started playing with him. And despite looking the same age he did when he first met Annie, Armin had did a lot of maturing himself too.

He no longer had those awful bed wetting problems, he was no longer afraid of the dark, he could handle the sounds of thunder now whenever it rained or stormed violently, and most noticeably, he slowly started to behave more like a teenager and less like a five year old. He also proved to be really smart too. Whenever Annie was at school he would sit his beloved next to him and spend hours reading the dictionary or some other educational book until she came back.

Other times he would read a rather morbidly dark novel just to pass the time or read something borderline erotic. His love for lolita clothing, overalls, and stockings still remained though. But back to what was happening right now. Armin was currently sitting on her bed kicking his legs back and forth. He watched in silence as Annie started to apply her eyeliner and mascara. He loved it whenever he got to see her do her makeup and hair cause she would always let him give her a few helpful tips or comments about it. "How about you change your hairstyle today?" He suggested ."you're always pinning your hair up in that bun so why not try something different?"

Annie looked over to where Armin was perched at on her bed and gave him a brief thoughtful look. "What other style do you think would suit me?" She asked curiously. Armin had an idea and gestured Annie to come over while patting his lap. "Let me borrow your comb for a second" Annie did as he asked and sat in his lap much to his pleasure and handed him the comb. "Nothing too silly, OK?" She asked. Armin nodded and soon got to work. He took his time brushing her hair as he smelled her sweet scent and eyed the nape of her neck. He really wanted to kiss her there so bad it hurted.

Armin lowered his head a bit and gave Annie a little peck on the nape of her neck. Annie was surprised by this and whipped her head around to look at her doll. "Armin ? What was-" she was cut off by another peck back there. "It's a good luck charm" he said putting her hair up in a stylish high ponytail." For your day at school " he cooed. Grabbing a flower hair clip he had pinned it into the loose strands of hair that framed the right side of her face.

"There, all done " he said . Annie got up and looked at herself in her full body Mirror, admiring Armin's handiwork. "Looks nice" she said. Armin smiled softly and then handed her her blue backpack and her school work. "See you Annie" Armin said waving her goodbye. "See you later Armin, I'll be back this evening okay?" And with that she went downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and bid her parents farewell. "Wait a minute Annie," her father called out from the kitchen. A middle aged man with graying blonde hair and icey blue eyes looked up from his newspaper to get a better look at Annie.

"Your hair looks really nice like that" Mr. Leonhart said. You should wear it like that more often " Annie gave a little nod at the compliment and quickly hurried out of the door to her bus. She received a bunch of cat calls and whistles from boys as she glared at them all and found her seat next to a sexy Asian girl with chin length hair, black skinny jeans, red converses, a matching t-shirt and a giant dark red scarf wrapped around her neck. "Annie" she greeted. "Mikasa" Annie replied. Over the years they both learned to share a rather mutual respect for each other.

A smaller blonde girl wearing a blue jean Mini skirt,silver hoop earrings, and a white tank top shirt looked over to Annie and complimented her on her hair. "You're hair looks really nice today Annie" Krista chirped. "Yeah what's the occasion?" A taller, tan girl wearing her dark hair in a low ponytail yawned giving her a lazy look. Her name was Ymir. "I guess I just wanted to try something different" Annie replied.

 

XXX later that evening at Annie's house xxxx

Armin laid on his tummy in Annie's bed reading a book waiting for Annie to come home. "I wonder what Annie is doing right now?" He wondered out loud to himself. Twenty minutes later, Annie came through the door. He was about to say hello and ask her how her day was until he heard another person come in with her.

Quickly hiding himself in Annie's closet,he quietly peeked through the cracks of the pink closet doors to see what was going on. " damn you look so hot in that ponytail babe" he heard a voice say. Was that Reiner? "Thanks" he heard Annie say. Reiner walked in after Annie and sat on the bed with pulling her into his lap. Armin felt a twinge of jealousy at this. "You should definitely wear it like that more often" he purred rubbing her thigh in a rather sensual motion. Armin's jaw dropped. 'Fucking BASTARD!' Armin yelled inside his head. His silent rage only escalated as Reiner slowly started to make out with her earning pleased moans from the girl.

Armin's fists clenched on his blankets as he watched Reiner take off Annie's faded pink sweatshirt and tossed it aside. 'That should be ME getting to touch Annie! That should be ME being able to pleasure her like that!" He seethed in pure envy as Reiner removed her sexy lace bra and shower her lovely mounds with hot kisses making her moan some more. Armin pictured himself in Reiner's place instead, kissing her, tasting her, rubbing her, pleasuring her until she practically screamed his name begging for more.

'It wasn't fair' he thought listening more to the spectacle outside his closet. It just..wasn't... Fair. Hot angry tears started to leak out of his eyes as he watched Reiner remove the last of Annie's clothing and made out with her some more,getting on top of her. He had seen enough. He couldn't take it anymore. scooting away from the closet doors he curled up in his bundle of blankets and fluffy pillows next to feeling heartbroken and crying himself to sleep.

The next morning Armin had woken up feeling hurt and broken. His mind kept flooding back to the memories of last night making him sick. He had to do something to put that beefcaked bastard out of his misery once and for all but how? Armin quietly got up and opened the closet door seeing his beautiful owner still sleeping peacefully. A soft little smile formed on his lips as he watched her snore loudly in her sleep. It was Saturday and She was quite a heavy sleeper so she wouldn't be up for a while.

He let his fingers run through her hair but stopped when he eyed the faint bright red bruises covering her neck. Armin's eyes darkened at the memory of seeing his Annie get pleasured by another man. It made him so fucking sick. His attention turned to Annie's smartphone as he heard a notification pop up on her phone.

Flicking the lock away off the screen, he seen that it was from none other than the big blonde beef cake himself. It had read, "meet me by the softball field at school today at 12:00pm babe, there's something I really want to give you" Armin looked at Annie and then the text message. Thinking of an idea, he texted the Reiner back and replied saying 'okay, I'll be there soon, please wait for me okay?' A moment later a small "Ping!" Sounded as he received another message from Reiner that said 'okay babe I'll see you soon' and with that Armin had erased the messages and walked back over to Annie's closet rummaging through some clothes. It Looks like he was about to get his chance to fix his little problem after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Well that was chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be here soon)


	5. Dolls Come Out To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some f***ed up stuff in here O.o...

Chapter 5: dolls come out to play

It was 12:00PM and Reiner was on his way to the softball field holding a shiny silver necklace with Annie's name on it. He wanted to give it to her last night but he forgot. Feeling the slight chill in the autumn air, he zipped up his hoodie. Making his way around Sina High School, he eventually made it there. Upon his arrival there, He had noticed a small slender figure standing near the bleachers in the distance who he assumed was Annie.

She wore skin tight black skinny jeans that hugged her small frame, black combat boots,and a giant black hoodie with a pink skull in the middle, letting her long sleeves cover her hands and her black hood was pulled over her head obscuring her face, leaving only her mouth visible . she stood in silence waiting for him to come closer. "Hey Annie, what's up with the hood?" Reiner asked. Upon closer inspection he seen that she was wearing a silky black ribbon around her neck like a choker.

'Weird, I never knew she was into ribbon chokers..' He thought. "I'm just a little cold" Annie replied in a rather odd voice. He didn't know why, but the more Reiner looked at her, the more he felt like something was off. His gaze then fell to the baseball bat dangling at her side in her right hand. Reiner was beginning to have a bad feeling about this." Annie what are you-"THWACK! Reiner stumbled backwards onto the ground holding his jaw.

Reiner's heart froze when he looked up at Annie, only to find out that the person standing over him wasn't Annie at all... It was none other than Armin himself. His face was twisted with pure rage while his eyes seemed to glow a very unsettling shade of blue underneath the shadow of the black hood."Annie's not here you fucking cunt!" Armin sneered bringing the bat down rather hard against Reiner's head causing him to bash his head against the concrete.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my Annie!" He screamed furiously. "I thought I made it perfectly clear! But no..you just had to fuck with her didn't you?!"Reiner was now paralyzed with fear at the vengeful doll. "No! Please!" He continued to rain blow after painful blow to Reiner's head, making him cry out in pain and begging for mercy."please!..stop.. " Reiner sobbed through his bloodied nose. Armin ignored Reiner's pleas however and continued bashing his head in until the larger male fell unconscious.

That didn't stop Armin though. He bashed Reiner's skull again and again until splatters of blood could be seen painting the ground and staining Armin's bat dark red. He didn't stop when some of Reiner's teeth fell out, didn't stop until his nose became crooked and bloodied, wouldn't stop even after his perfectly chiseled features became disfigured and bruised. Armin was now laughing madly at this point as he continued to beat Reiner's face to a pulp.

Once he was convinced that Reiner had enough, he dropped his bat, knelt over the battered Reiner's body and put a sleeve covered hand to his neck. Reiner was dead. Armin smiled psychotically at this. Reiner was DEAD! He had done it! Now he could have Annie's love and affection all for himself! He could have her heart now instead of Reiner! Looking over to Reiner's corpse he laughed and giggled hysterically.

"Good bye Reiner, thank you so much for playing with me, i had so much fun!" He said in his sweet innocent doll voice. " but now that you're dead I'll have to leave you here and go back home, Annie's still sleeping and I don't want her wondering about me when she wakes up " he cooed. "But first, I really have to go.." unzipping his skinny jeans and pulling them down a bit, he sighed in content when he went all over Reiner's mutilated face.

Once he was finished, he zipped up his pants and walked away from the softball field with his black hood still hanging over his face. All the while quietly singing a haunting melody of the nursery rhyme "Jack & Jill" not realizing a pair of black eyes watching him from a distance,hidden somewhere in horror.

(A/N: a rather short chapter I know, but there will be more to come in chapter six!)


	6. Dead As A Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Okay so for a word of warning, there is some slight attempted rape in this chapter. If this offends you all or makes you uncomfortable in any way, then I truly apologize. And like I said, questions and critiques are welcome!)

Chapter 6: Dead as a doll

When Armin had quietly crept back to Annie's house he had noticed that both of her parent's cars weren't there. "They must be at work" Armin muttered to himself. Walking up the stairs to Annie's room, he had seen that she was still knocked out in bed asleep. 'She's so beautiful.. " He thought making his way over to his owner. Getting ever so curious, he pulled the sheets back for a moment, revealing her topless form underneath.

Armin blushed as he watched her pink nipples perk up at the sudden gush of air hitting them. He didn't know why, but he was getting the sudden urge to suck on them now. Leaning over, he had gave one of her large breasts a little lick. 'She tastes so...good!' He thought licking his lips. Getting on top of the sleeping Annie, the doll latched his mouth onto her left nipple, giving it a little suck.

His hair hung over his face as he attempted to shtuff the entire breast into his mouth. He licked kissed and sucked on it until he took it out his mouth and started doing the same to the other one. His hand trailed down her muscular tummy to her panty covered crotch. He rubbed soft soothing circles there as he continued to suck on her.

God he wanted more of her. Armin soon started to place a trail of soft kisses from her chest, to her collarbone, all the way up to her neck and face. Leaning over, he gave his sleeping beauty a kiss on the cheek, then on the lips. He let his mouth linger there for a moment. The doll didn't care if she was asleep or not, he was enjoying every moment of being able to kiss and feel Annie like this peacefully.

Armin felt Annie squirm a bit and looked at her face to see her still asleep but her cheeks had a faint pink flush to it now. He felt her underwear dampen a bit under his soft dainty fingers. 'She must be getting aroused in her sleep' he thought rubbing her lovingly some more. Removing his lips from hers, he let them roam back down to her breasts.

As he did this, the hand that was massaging her nether regions slowly crept past the waistband of her panties. His eyes widened a bit in surprise when she felt how soft and smooth she was down there.'lovely hardwood floors Annie..'Armin thought blushing. He smiled a bit when he heard a soft moan come from Annie's mouth. He let his hand gently roam around the outside of her Rose for a bit before he heard loud knocks and banging at the door.

Armin quickly stopped what he was doing, got off of Annie and scrambled back into Annie's closet, quickly but quietly shutting the pink double doors behind him. 'Just who is banging on the door like that!?' Armin thought pouting angrily. Sitting in his cozy spot next to , he played dead sitting perfectly still like a good doll. Annie groaned as she woke up and heard the frantic knocking at the front door. "ANNIE! ANNIE WAKE UP!" The familiar voice screamed. 'Is that Mikasa?' Annie wondered. 'What's she doing here?'

She had noticed a rather damp spot on her underwear but ignored it when the frantic knocking grew louder. Slipping on a giant T-shirt, she had scurried over to the door and opened it, revealing a very shaken up, and very frightened Mikasa. In all the years she had seen Mikasa, she had never EVER seen her like this before. Whatever it was that had disturbed her so much it must have been bad. Stepping aside, she let her in the house.

"Mikasa?" Annie started. "What-" "HE'S DEAD!" Mikasa screamed."REINER IS DEAD! HE WAS MURDERED!" Armin's face paled from inside the closet as he overheard this. 'Who is this girl' he wondered. "H-He...Reiner is what?" Annie gasped in disbelief. "Annie..he got beaten to death at the softball field behind the school by this kid! I couldn't see his face that good because he was wearing a hood, but he looked like he was around our age"

"No ..you're lying...Reiner isn't dead...he CAN'T BE !" Annie replied shaking. "It isn't true.." She cried "It isn't true!" Her entire body felt cold now and she wouldn't stop shaking. She just SAW him last night! He was perfectly fine and now he's dead?! There was no way Mikasa would have bothered to come all the way over here just to pull her leg. She had to be telling the truth.

"Show me" Annie said quietly. Mikasa nodded and told Annie to get dressed. Annie quietly walked silently to her room with tears running down her face as she made her way to her dresser and slipped on some grey sweat pants and a hoodie. "A-Annie?" Armin asked poking his blonde head out of the closet. "What's the matter? " Annie turned her gaze to her beloved doll,her eyes red and wet with tears. "Armin I- I'm sorry but I have to go" and with that she walked out the door before the doll could say anything else.

Armin was now alone inside the closet pale as ever. That pretty girl with the black hair saw him? He thought for sure that he was alone!Even though he made sure his face was concealed she still saw too much. As much as he didn't want to, it looked like he was going to have to do something about Mikasa. What, he wasn't sure, but he knew that something had to be done before she started to suspect anything else.

XXX In back of Sina High School XXX

It didn't take long for Annie and Mikasa to Arrive at the empty high school and everything appeared fine at first glance, but when they made it towards the softball field it was an entirely different story. The entire area was surrounded in "Do Not Enter" tape preventing anyone from entering. police hounds were sniffing around for any trace of evidence while a couple of policemen were talking and examining what appeared to be a body near the bleachers.

"Oh my God..." Annie said in disbelief. She truly didn't want to, but she had to know for sure if Reiner was truly dead or not. Willing herself to move forward, she stepped closer to the crime scene before her. It truly was a grim one at that. Whoever this person was, his face was covered up with a blood soaked tarp, preventing anyone from seeing it while his body laid still and sprawled out on the ground. His big buff build, and visible short blonde hair however, was all Annie needed to see.

"No.." Annie whispered. Her body grew cold as tears ran down her face. This couldn't be happening! It can't be happening! The platinum blonde's body racked with small sobs as the whole gruesome reality of the situation sunk into her head. Reiner's battered corpse laid in front of her dead and there was no bringing him back. One of the cops, a short but attractive raven haired male walked up to the two ladies with a tall handsome blonde cop tailing right behind him.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm afraid you can't be here" the dark haired cop said. "Christ Levi I'm your cousin for God's sake, I think I'm strong enough to atleast see what's going on, and after all I was the one who called you and officer Smith over here" Mikasa replied darkly. "Annie.." She said gesturing to the silent girl next to her. "She wanted to see for herself if it was her boyfriend who got killed" Levi's expression then softened a bit as he turned his gaze to Annie.

"A-Annie was it?" He asked her. Annie could only nod her head in response. "Shit.." He muttered quietly as a more sympathetic look spread across his sharp features. He then turned his head to his partner, officer Erwin Smith. "Let me see that wallet again for a moment?' Levi asked quietly. Erwin nodded and handed over some of the evidence they had gathered. " we can't show you his face but we had found this on his person" Erwin said pulling out a wallet with a photo I.D of Reiner and showing it to the two girls.

"Does he look familiar to either of you?" He asked. Mikasa and Annie both solemnly nodded their heads confirming Reiner's identity. "Another thing" Levi said reaching in his uniform pocket. " I think..this was meant to be given to you" pulling out a black little case he handed it over to Annie. Annie carefully took the little box and opened it, revealing a beautiful silver necklace with Her name engraved on it in cursive. More tears welled up in Annie's eyes as she ran her fingers over it.

"Forgive me miss but we're going to have to question you for a moment" Erwin spoke up quietly. "Standard procedure" after a few minutes of asking if there was anyone who might've had any grudges against him or may have wanted to hurt him they had allowed the two girls to go. "Thank you Levi..for coming out here" Mikasa said before leaving. "No problem" Levi replied. He looked at Reiner's corpse then back to Mikasa. "I'd be careful if I were you when going out by yourself, there is definitely some sick as hell bastard creeping around out here" He warned. "Whoever did this to him ended up fucking his face up really bad"

Mikasa nodded and then walked Annie home. Once they were there she walked Annie to her room to make sure that she would be okay. " Annie...will you be alright?" Mikasa asked. Annie was silent for a moment but managed to croak out a small yes. "I'll be fine.." Annie replied. " okay, well if there's anything you need, just let me..." Her voice trailed off when her gaze shifted to Annie's closet. One of the closet doors were open, revealing Armin sitting limp and motionless with his eyes closed.

Mikasa vaguely remembered seeing this doll for the first time a very long time ago when she was little. It was around the time her and Annie was in third grade, and every Friday everyone in the class had to bring something in for show and tell for a grade. Annie had somehow managed to bring Armin in for her show and tell and needless to say she got an A+ that day. Most of the girls wanted him as their doll, while most of the boys in class was a bit creeped out by him. Everyone kept asking Annie if they could brush his hair or play with him.

Mikasa eyed Armin some more taking in his current appearance. It wasn't really the doll itself that was starting to unnerve her, more like what he was wearing. Aside from the fact that his hood was down and showing his face, it looked like the exact same outfit the killer wore when he beat Reiner to death. 'But that's impossible...' Mikasa thought 'A doll can't just get up and kill anyone, that only happens in movies' turning her attention back to Annie, she had stayed with her for a little while longer and until she heard Annie speak up." Thank you..for comforting me Mikasa..but i think I would like to be alone now" Mikasa nodded in understanding and left. Annie needed some time to grieve after all.

A moment after she heard Mikasa leave and shut the front door, she slowly made her way over to Armin and knelt down in front of him. Reaching a hand behind his back she winded up his silver key and waited for him to turn on. A minute later he sat up and opened his eyes, surprised to see Annie sitting there in front of him with tears running out of her eyes. Her body was shaking and she was very pale, Almost as pale as he was. "Annie?" Armin asked wiping a tear from her face." Why are you crying? " he asked .

"A-armin..." Annie whimpered "R-Reiner..he.." Annie couldn't even speak. Crawling into the closet with Armin, she curled up next to him and broke down into heavy sobs right then and there crying into his hoodie. Armin wrapped his arms around the girl tightly bringing her closer into his lap and patting her back."shhhh it's okay Annie, I'm here" he said rubbing soft circles into her back ." please stay with me Armin, please don't leave me alone right now" she sobbed.

"It's okay Annie, it's okay" he cooed running his hands through her hair. "I'll always be here to protect you" he said holding Annie. "Always.." He replied. A small sick smile formed on his face as he felt Annie's arms wrap around him tightly as if she was afraid he would disappear somewhere. He breathed in her scent as she cried herself to sleep in his arms. Kissing her on top of her forehead, he dozed off to sleep with her.


	7. Chapter 7: Nice and Snug

Chapter 7: Nice and Snug

It was 1:00AM and Mikasa was helping Sasha and her boyfriend Connie close up Starbucks for tonight. No matter how much she tried she couldn't stop thinking about the doll in Annie's closet. What was his name again? Aardvark? No..that wasn't it..Armin she believed it was. She knew that dolls couldn't just get up and walk around, but at the same time it was just felt like too much of a coincidence to her.

"Hey Mikasa, are you sure you're alright? You've been zoning out all day" Sasha asked munching on a donut. "Yeah what's up with that?" Connie chimed in. The raven haired girl snapped out of train of thought and looked up from her coffee to the goofy couple in front of her. "I'm okay, it's just..you know Annie's boyfriend Reiner? The one on our softball team at school?" She asked. Connie and Sasha nodded.

"He got killed today" she said. Connie and Sasha were quiet for a moment before one of them have a nervous laugh and spoke up. " y-you're just pulling our legs aren't you? There's no way that he could actually be dead " Connie said. Mikasa's face stayed a serious grim expression."I never joke Connie" the two teens went quiet again but this time with a look of shock and horror etched on their faces.

"Oh my God..." Sasha Whispered in disbelief."R-really?" She asked. "I saw it happen" Mikasa replied darkly. "Damn.." Connie muttered. "Will Annie be okay?" Sasha Asked. "Truth be told, I honestly don't know.." Mikasa sighed. "But let's just pray that she is" taking her coffee cup, she got up and walked over to the door." See you guys later"

After saying their goodbyes, they clocked out, closed up shop, and went home. On her way home however in the dimly lit streets, Mikasa zipped up her red jacket and decided to take a shortcut to her apartment, not wanting to be in this brisk cold air anymore than she had to. She began to walk down a darkened alley and everything was fine until she started to hear footsteps behind her. She stopped and looked around for a second to see if anyone was behind her, but found no one there.

After a moment she continued her walk but once again found herself listening to the sounds of footsteps echoing off the walls behind her. Gripping the small can of pepper spray in her pocket, she turned around only to still see no one there. An icy chill crept up her spine as fear worked it's way into her. _'calm down Mikasa,'_ she thought. _'Nobody's here except for you'._

"I like your scarf" Mikasa jumped in alarm at the sudden voice. Whipping around to see the source of the sound her heart nearly stopped at the sight of an all too frighteningly familiar face. It shouldn't be possible, but here was Annie's pretty doll, standing in front of her smiling sweetly at her. "Hello Mikasa, my name is Armin, but you probably already knew that" He greeted politely as he walked towards her "It's nice to finally meet you properly".

Mikasa backed away from the boy as he came closer to her. Despite the rosy baby fat cheeks and his convincing sweet smile, the look in his eyes was threatening. " what's the matter? You look as if you've just seen a ghost" Armin said fake pouting. "That really hurts my feelings Mikasa, I only wanted to play with you" Armin was now a foot away from her with his black hood over his face giggling in an odd childish manner and reaching a hand out to her.

"Like hell you are!"Reacting quickly, she pepper sprayed him right in the eyes and roundhouse kicked kim in the face, causing his neck to twist at an unnatural angle and stumble back into the brick wall behind him. Mikasa quickly attempted to make a run for it to her house but not even a few blocks later she felt something tugging at the back of her neck, yanking her backwards violently.

Her blood ran cold at the sound of soft giggling behind her .Armin stood right behind her while keeping a rather tight death grip on her scarf, causing her to choke and gasp for air. " wow Mikasa you're really strong being able to kick me like that" Armin spoke . "Just about as strong as Annie! You're even pretty like her too!" He said squeezing the scarf around her throat tighter.

Mikasa clawed at the other teen's hands but to no avail. Her vision was getting hazy and she couldn't breathe. "You...little _shit_...Mikasa gasped still trying to fight him. " what the FUCK are you? Why.. are you... doing this? " she hissed. "Why Mikasa, a lady shouldn't cuss like that, and as for what I aM isn't it obvious? I'm just a good little doll who doesn't want anything or anyone to come between him and his master's love and affection. He grinned psychotically. " and I can't afford to have you blabbing anymore about what you saw earlier. You know too much"

Armin continued to strangle her with the red garment and before long Mikasa's vision went black, her body fell limp and her face had developed a bluish tint to it. Armin had let go of his hold on the scarf making the lifeless girl drop to the ground. "I must say Mikasa, although I'm more of a ribbon and lace type of person, I think this scarf looks _lovely_ on you" Armin cooed lifting her up and sitting her up against the cold brick walls of the alley. " it makes you look so nice and _snug_ " he then knelt down and straightened out her scarf and hair making her look more neater. When he was done, he went back home humming the nursery rhyme "Ring around the rosy"

xxxx with Anniexxxx

Armin quietly made his way back into Annie's room where she was still sleeping with all of his stuffed animals and fluffy blankets in his spacious closet. Slipping out of his tight black outfit, he slipped on a loose fitting silky white tank top over his silky black briefs to sleep in and curled back up next to Annie, stirring her awake."hnn..Armin?" Annie asked lifting her head up a bit rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Oops, sorry Annie, I didn't mean to wake you." Armin said rubbing her head, "I was just changing into something more comfortable to sleep in" he said gesturing to his change of clothes. He could see that her eyes were still a bit puffy from crying earlier. Annie sat up and noticed Armin's lack of sleeves and stockings and eyed his his arms and legs, staring at the ball jointed limbs that were now exposed. Armin noticed this and coughed a bit snapping Annie out of her daze. "It's rude to stare Annie" Armin said pulling Annie into his lap.

"oh!..I'm sorry Armin, it's just that.. it's sometimes easy for me to forget that you're a doll whenever your arms and legs are covered" she replied. "Really?" Armin asked smiling softly and raising an eyebrow." Yeah" Annie nodded,"If it wasn't for that wind up key sticking out of your back and giving you away, you would look like an ordinary boy" she said yawning. Armin took this as a compliment and kissed her cheek.

"How do you feel?" He asked her. Annie was silent for a minute as if in thought. Although she was still grieving for Reiner, and attempting to come to terms with his death, it felt nice having her doll to confide in. "I guess I feel a little better knowing that you're here comforting me like this" she finally said. Armin nodded in understanding at this."Well, you should go back to bed and get some sleep" Armin yawned pulling his blankets over them. His wind up key was slowly beginning to stop winding and he was getting rather sleepy." Good night Annie" Armin said. "Good night Armin" Annie replied.


	8. Wakey wakey Eggs and Bakey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa tries to convince Annie of Armin's true nature

Chapter 8:wakey wakey Eggs & Bakey!

The faint sounds of loud blaring noises and a man's voice shouting filled Mikasa's ears as she slowly regained consciousness. 'BREATHE DAMN IT!" She could feel hands pumping on her chest and someone giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation. " _Shit!come on Mikasa! Breathe God Dammit!"_ She heard the voice shout again.

She immediately sat up taking deep gulp fulls of air and coughing as she completely came to. Once her blurry vision cleared, she could see now that the man over her was none other than her cousin Levi. He was still in uniform and his cop car was parked near the street. It's red and blue lights flashing brightly.

"Oh thank God you're alive!"Levi said sighing in relief. "Didn't I fucking tell you to be careful out here!?"he glared. *cough* cough*" Shut up Levi" Mikasa wheezed. "How did you find me ànyway?" She croaked. "I was driving by in my car when I saw you just out here on the ground" He explained. " what _Happened_? " He asked. He _kn_ ew something must've happened if he found _Mikasa_ of all people knocked out in the streets.

Mikasa thought about what happened to her moments prior to her waking up and seeing Levi crouched next to her. Should she even tell her cousin that a crazy possessed doll had found her and attempted to strangle her to death? Something told her that that would only make Levi throw her into a straight jacket in an asylum somewhere. The last thing she needed was to be sent to the loony bin.

" ugh.. Some jackass just tried to rob me and knocked me out" she replied. " but it's okay now, thank you Levi" She could tell that Levi clearly didn't buy it, but he just sighed and shook his head."God what am I going to do with you.." He sighed. "At least let me take you home" Mikasa nodded. After tonight's near death experience a ride home sounded a lot more safer than walking.

As Mikasa sat in the passenger seat of Levi's car thinking about tonight's events, there were three things she knew that she was certain of. One, she was right about Armin being alive. Two, He's crazy as hell. But most importantly, she had to get Annie away from him, or who knows what he might do to her!

XXX later on that morning XXX

The Leonhart residence was currently empty, save for Annie and Armin being the only ones there in the kitchen. Annie sat at the kitchen table wearing a pink sweat suit and black T-shirt wearing cherry lipgloss while Armin was making waffles for them. He was wearing a black T-shirt, black overalls that were cut off at high thigh and had the words **"** Doll Face" sitting on the front pocket in pale pink letters along with black and white striped witch stockings that covered the majority of his legs. What would you like on your waffles Annie?" Armin chirped. "Just syrup is fine" she replied.

Annie tried not to crack a smile at the honey blonde as he continued to make their plates. After the sad news about Reiner she needed something to take her mind off of it. She watched as he put on a pink frilly apron and got to work. Taking out some butter, chopped strawberries and maple syrup, he started to put it all on his waffles. Once he was finished with his little stack he got to Annie's and poured a nice drizzle of syrup on hers.

Once he was done with that he went over to Annie, placed their breakfasts on the table, and sat next to her."Breakfast is ready!" He announced. " thank you Armin" Annie said flashing him a small smile. She really appreciated him making breakfast for her while her parents were away. "Hey..ever wonder why you're able to eat food like a real person?" Annie asked taking some forkfuls of waffle into her mouth.

Armin stopped eating his meal and furrowed his eyebrows together for a moment and shrugged." Huh..I'm not really sure myself to be honest but I'm sure whoever made me just wanted me to enjoy the simple pleasures of being able to eat yummy sweet things!" He replied.

"Yeah but where does it all go I mean...does it just magically burn up into energy inside of you or do you actually be having to go take a shi-" "Oh my gosh _Annie!_ " Armin flushed. "Can we not talk about my bodily functions please?" "Sorry, I just got a bit curious was all" Annie said smirking and patting Armin's head.

After they got done eating the doorbell rang causing Annie to go over to the door and answer it. It was Mikasa again and she had a rather serious look on her face this time. "Annie, I need to talk to you" The Asian girl said walking past Annie and into the living room."About what?" The blonde asked. "You need to get rid of that doll" Mikasa said.

"Wait a minute are you talking about Armin?" Annie asked. Mikasa nodded." Yes that's exactly what I mean " She said." Annie it tried to _kill me!"_ She continued in a low voice in case Armin happened to be anywhere nearby. " It's Dangerous and you need to get rid of it before it ends up trying to hurt you!" Mikasa warned. Despite what Annie was hearing, her brain just couldn't believe it.

There was no way in hell that her sweet, clingy, nerdy, book loving, ribbon and stocking wearing doll could possibly be the same person that Mikasa was referring to. Ever since she found Armin and took him home with her, she had never seen or heard him act like how Mikasa was describing him right now.

"I'm sorry Mikasa but Armin isn't like that at all" Annie replied shaking her head. "Annie please you have to believe me! He seriously tried to strangle me and leave me for dead!He has you fooled!" Mikasa was damn near pleading with the girl. "He's the reason why Reiner's dead! You _have_ to get rid of it now before someone else gets killed! Before _you_ get killed!"

Annie remained silent as she tried to take in what Mikasa was telling her but she still couldn't believe it. Armin had always seemed to be there for her when no one else was around, and he's been nothing but sweet to her in all the time he's known her. Just the thought of him being a killer seemed ridiculous to her.

"I'm sorry Mikasa, but..I just don't believe you" Annie said at last. Tears welled up in Mikasa's eyes as she heard Annie say this. It was almost as if she was frightened for her. Seeing that nothing else she said could convince Annie, she got up and walked towards the front door. "Just..be careful Annie" Mikasa Whispered. And with that she left.

Annie walked back to her room and seen her adorable doll sitting Indian style on her bed, eating a bag of Cheetos, and watching a documentary on Animal Planet about dolphins with his stuffed fuzzy blue walrus sitting next to him. He looked up at her with big blue eyes and smiled at her. Moving the walrus out of the way he patted the spot next to him.

Annie smiled softly at Armin and accepted his silent invitation to sit next to him. Changing his position, he rested his head in Annie's lap and relaxed while she played with his hair and munched on the rest of his Cheetos. _'There's no way you could be bad'_ she thought to herself . Armin was a good doll, and nothing else could convince her otherwise.


	9. Rain Rain Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware of Lemon!

Chapter 9: Rain Rain Go Away

A week had barely passed and word had already spread around school about Reiner's murder. His friends were shocked and his family was devastated. When the police had came to his parent's house to tell them what became of their son, his mother broke down into hysteric sobs right then and there on the doorstep with his father trying to comfort her with tears also coming out of his eyes. It was very heartbreaking. It was even more heartbreaking when Bertholt learned of the horrible news. He truly felt like he had just lost an older brother. The brunette just felt so lost without him.

Mr. And Mrs. Leonhart was also saddened by this news. He was such a good boy to their daughter and they had really loved and accepted him as if he was there own son. Just the thought of him being dead truly saddened them deeply, but the one that truly had It the worst was Annie herself. Annie was falling into a small depression and Armin could see it. She started to eat less, she almost always stayed in the her room, and she hasn't come to school in two days. He had to do something to help get her mind off of it.

One day while her parents were at work like usual, he had made her some eggs and bacon in the form of a Smiley face and brought it up to her. Setting the tray of food down next to her,he shook her body stirring her awake."Annie?" Armin said."Annie please get up" he urged shaking her some more." I know you're a bit down but it's unhealthy for a lady to just lay in bed all day" Annie lifted her head up ,peered over her shoulder and looked at Armin. "No.." She quietly protested. "Go away Armin.." She said pulling the blanket over her head.

Armin sighed but then got an idea "well if you're not getting out, I'm getting in" he said crawling over her body and getting in bed next to her. Getting comfortable he laid on his right side facing his owner. Annie groaned and peaked her head out of the sheets like a turtle and was about to say something until she had gotten another good look at Armin's current attire. She covered her mouth as soft snickers slowly started to make their way up her throat.

"What's so funny?" Armin asked. "You" Annie replied, "you Look like Willy Wonka and Alois Trancy from" Black Butler" just had a baby!" She laughed sitting up now. It was the first real good laugh she had in a while. He worw a black top hat with a purple ribbon, purple vest with a fancy bow tie, white frilly lolita blouse, purple sheer thigh high stockings, tiny black mini shorts and black platform lolita boots .Armin blushed in embarrassment and slid his top hat over his face to cover the pink glow."oh shut up Annie" he muttered. " _I_ thought it was cute..." He mumbled childishly. "On any other guy it would look silly, but you actually pull it off really nicely" she added" this caused Armin to smile and put his hat back on his head. It was nice to see a smile from her at least"So are you going to eat something at least?" He asked

"I'm not hungry" she said. "Please Annie? A growing girl needs her nutrition" Armin begged giving her the sad puppy dog stare."see? I even made this cute little meal for you" he said holding up her breakfast. She had to admit, it was really adorable and thoughtful, but she just didn't have the appetite right now. God Armin no" she groaned turning around. She then felt something crawl on top of her."pretty please Annie?" Armin begged again. Looking up she saw that Armin was on all fours on top of her and looking down at her whimpering with a Very cute, very effective puppy dog pout. Annie blushed like mad at this and averted her gaze towards something else. She stiffened however, when she felt something warm and wet licking the nape of her neck. Armin was licking and kissing her neck causing her to shudder. "A-Armin!?" Annie asked in surprise. "Cut it out!" Armin stopped and looked back at her, his eyes Was now sparkling with lust.

"Not until you agree to get out of bed and eat" he replied. He then started to kiss her on the lips shocking her some more. he pinned her down with his arms and legs and before long he was full blast making out with her. Annie's eyes widened some more in pure shock but then she relaxed and found herself kissing him back. _WHERE_ did he learn to kiss like this from? Was this _really_ supposed to be a children's toy? She moaned into the kiss as she felt the doll's hands Snake under her pink and grey pajama shirt and roam her body.

Armin moaned as he felt his hair being tugged by Annie. He purred when her hands rubbed throughout his scalp, making his top hat fall off on the bed next to her. They stayed in a tongue war for at least another five minutes before they parted from each other, catching their breath. "Armin.." Annie said in a daze."where the fuck did you learn how to do that?" She asked. "I read one of your books while you were at school" he replied showing her an all too popular grey book. Annie's eyes widened. _'I knew I Should have hid that book'_ she thought.

It was at that moment when she had noticed Armin squirming with a bit of an uncomfortable look on his face. "Um are you okay? You look like you're in pain" Annie asked. "I'm okay" he said blushing and looking away from Annie"don't worry about it". It almost looked like he had ants in his pants. Wait...looking down at his black mini shorts she had realized what was wrong."Armin..do you have a _boner_?!" Annie asked. His pink blush only escalated to a deep red color when she asked this."m-maybe.. Just a little.. " he confessed. Out of major curiosity she slid her hand down between Armin's legs, and brushed up against his hardness, causing Armin to moan softly.

Annie gave him a cocky little smirk. "It serves you right for pulling that little stunt with me you pervert" she gave him a little squeeze earning a loud gasp from the boy. "Now I get why Mom would always run me out of the room whenever she changed your clothes when I was little..as a matter of fact, turn around for a minute, I want to see something" Armin raised an eyebrow in confusion but did as he was told. "The least i can do is help you with this little problem of yours" she said. She grabbed the waistband of his black short shorts and tugged them down, revealing a pair of scanty Purple lace panties and matching Purple garter belt that he was wearing underneath to go with his Purple stockings.

"Armin..why the hell are you wearing girly underwear?" Annie asked stifling her giggles. She tugged on the waistband of the panties and let it snap back into place as if to emphasise her point making the doll flinch."but Annie they're really comfortable! " he replied blushing. "Only you Armin.." she laughed shaking her head "I really shouldn't be surprised with all of that other frilly lolita shit you be wearing...but just so you know, if you're going to _look_ like a princess," she said peeling down his panties. "then I'll also have to _treat_ you like a princess for the moment" she Purred grasping his aching cock.

Cute moans from Armin filled the room as Annie pumped her doll's cock mercilessly. "oh my God _Annie!_ " Armin moaned in pleasure. _"Who knew dolls could act like this?"_ Annie wondered to herself in amusement. _"If this is what he's like when I'm only doing this to him, then I wonder how he'll act when I do this.."_ Taking her tongue out, she gave Her doll's member a little lick, causing him to jump in surprise. Annie's hands trailed up his bare thighs, to his perky full bottom,and rested on his lower back holding him still and keeping him in place so he couldn't move. Opening her mouth,she nuzzled her face between his legs and slid his man candy in her hot cavern, taking him whole from the back.

"Ah!..fuck..fuck.. _fuck!_ " Armin whimpered trembling. His toes curled in his high heeled boots and his back arched in pleasure as he felt Annie's mouth give him some attention. Annie heard the doll's curses and gave him a rather hard smack on the bum making him squeal."watf youff mouffh" she spoke with her mouth full. "Y-yes ma'am" Armin replied. He was on cloud flipping nine right now and he didn't care who heard him at this point. His Annie was giving him some attention and he was loving every minute of it God damn it!

"Damn..and here I'd thought you'd look like Barbie down here" Annie said releasing the doll from her mouth. She felt the silky soft skin of his ass and And gave him a nice massage making his stiff cock twitch."and you feel so _soft_ and warm..almost like real skin" she said moving a hand over to his balls And feeling them." I wonder what you're made out of.."she wondered out loud. Taking out her tongue again she began to lap and slurp at his balls making him gasp loudly. His arms and legs was twitching on all fours, his eyebrows scrunched together in pleasure, his eyes was squeezed shut, and he was panting more than a bitch in heat.

He yelped when he felt something warm and wet sneak it's way into his crack and lap at his asshole."Ah! _Annieeee_ " Armin moaned. The sluttiest sounds came out of Armin's mouth as Annie started to eat him and fuck the living daylights out of him with her tongue, plunging it in and out of his ass. He then felt Annie sneak a finger in along with it too. Armin's body felt so good he was practically in tears! It took him a moment to remember what he was facing. He gazed at the pink panty covered crotch in front of him and realized how damp they looked. _"Annie needs to feel good too!"_ Peeling Annie's panties off, he tossed them aside and parted her lips gazing at the pretty pink color for a minute. _"beautiful.. "_

Annie moaned hotly as Armin's wet tongue lapped at her swollen clit. Her hips bucked into his face as he suckled on her clitoris and licked at her folds."Does it feel nice Annie?" Armin asked in a breathy tone " do you like it when I touch you here?* he cooed poking a finger on her pink nub and stroking it gently. He then went a bit lower and pushed two fingers into her and started to finger her while he feasted on her pussy. Intense pleasure filled Annie's body as he did this, Making her feel like jelly. "Ah!..Armin..." Annie moaned. Armin peered over his shoulder and almost came at the sight of Annie. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were parted and she was literally moaning his fucking name! God she looked so hot..so lovely..so _fuckable._

Armin stopped, wiped his mouth on his sleeve and turned around so he was facing Annie properly and gave her a small peck on the cheek before silently lifting her legs up and lining himself up with her soaked pussy." I'll try to be gentle, okay?" Annie barely had time to respond before she felt Armin's cock sinking into her ."ohhh fuck _Armin!_ " Annie screamed throwing her head back on the bed. She moaned in pleasure as Armin rocked back and forth into her her Rose. Wet shlicking sounds filled the room as Armin's slow gentle rocking eventually turned into fast animalistic fucking.

"Ah,.yes..yes.. _yes! Oh fuck!!! Annie YES **!**_ " Armin groaned pounding into her like a jackhammer. Annie screamed and moaned as Armin screwed her senseless. It wasn't long before they both reached their climaxes, and were completely exhausted. Annie just laid there and lazily ran her fingers through Armin's hair as he just laid there on top of her, sweating and breathing heavily. " Annie?.." Armin mumbled sleepily. "Hmm?" Annie grunted shifting her gaze to her doll. "Did I..make you feel better at all?" Armin asked looking up at her "Did I help take your mind off of those sad thoughts you were having earlier.?"

Annie thought about it for a moment. Apart of her was still grieving but another part of her actually felt better she had to admit."yrs Armin, you're a sweet doll" Annie said patting the doll. Grabbing his top hat that he was wearing earlier she lazily set it back on his head. Armin smiled and then yawned as he rested his head on Annie's breasts. "Good,.*yawns* that makes me happy to hear that" he said yawning some more. Within minutes his wind up key had stopped,and he was laying there unconscious. A pink blush now spread across his face.

Annie softly chuckled at this. Using the last bit of energy she had, she got up, went to the bathroom, took a shower and brushed her teeth. She then got a little wash rag, some soap, and went over to where Armin laid motionless on her bed and cleaned him up too, erasing any evidence of sex that was on him. After that, she pulled her blankets over him, fluffed up her pillows and kissed him on the forehead. _"He deserves a little rest,"_ she thought. _"I'll wind him up later"_

Putting some clothes on and grabbing some pieces of bacon that Armin had left for her earlier, she stepped outside and decided that a little walk would do her some good. Armin was right. She can't keep moping in bed forever...

XXX meanwhile somewhere else xxxx

"Bertholt!" Mikasa yelled knocking on the door. "Are you there?" She asked from outside." I need to talk to you about Annie!" Bertholt opened his front door, unlocked the screen and stepped out onto the porch where Mikasa was. "About Annie? What about her?" He asked in curiosity. " look Bertholt..I think..I think Annie may be in trouble.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I have no idea what to say for myself for this chapter except thanks for being brave enough to read creepy doll porn! XD


	10. Of snack time, potty breaks, & mishaps

 

Two hours later Annie returned with a pizza from Pizza Hut. Setting down the pizza, she walked towards her bedroom to see Armin still deactivated and knocked out in her bed. Walking over to her Doll, she pulled back the covers and turned him on. Armin woke up and yawned."mmm morning already? " Armin purred. " Actually it's the afternoon, and look, I brought food" Annie replied holding a slice of pizza up to Armin's nose.

Armin's eyes widened as Annie waved the pizza in front of his face taunting him."It's pepperoni and anchovies! Your _favorite_ " She said 's stomach growled causing Annie to laugh." feed me!" Armin said opening his mouth and pointing to it Childishly. "Hmmm let me think about it... _nope!_ " And with that she started to munch on the slice in front of him, causing him to whine.

" _Annie!"_ Armin pouted angrily. "Think of it as punishment for being such a dirty little doll with me you pervert " Annie smirked. She was definitely enjoying messing with him. Armin blushed hotly looking away from Annie as he fidgeted. "Why what's the matter ? I'm just taking your advice " she said coolly finishing off his food." A young woman needs her nutrition" she smiled evilly.

"Oh Shut up Annie" Armin pouted. "well come out here and eat with me Mr. Fatass, there's more in there if you want some" she said walking out of the room. "Why thank you Annie and- _HEY!_ " Armin squeaked blushing."my butt is _not_ fat!" He yelled."Not from what I saw earlier!" he heard Annie call back from the kitchen snickering.

Armin crawled out of bed and slipped his underwear and mini shorts back on. Getting in the bathroom he brushed his teeth again (look I know he's a doll, but hey even living dolls like to stay clean too!), washed his face and brushed his perfectly straight hair. Once he was sure he looked decent enough, he winked at his reflection and walked out of the bathroom. _"I'm so fab"_ Armin thought walking downstairs and stepping into the kitchen.

Armin's stomach growled at the sight of the meal. Annie didn't just bring pizza, but some boneless chicken wings too! "You got all this for us?" Armin smiled looking at Annie. "Yeah, I figured I'd return the favor since you've been cooking for me like a little housewife lately" Armin smiled in glee, grabbed a plate and dug in sitting next to Annie."hey, what's That green stuff on yours?" he asked pointing to Annie's pizza.

"You've never had jalapeño peppers before?" Annie asked. "Uh-uh" Armin replied shaking his head."I've heard of them but I never actually tried them before" he admitted. "Well here, try it" she said picking up her slice and handing it to Armin "open wide for the choo choo train" Annie said. Armin happily did as he was told and allowed Annie to feed him. He felt like the most happiest Doll in the world. His Annie had banged him and now she was feeding him? How lucky could he be?

"Yummy!" Armin said as Annie continued to feed him."so guess what Armin? I got a new job" Annie said. "You do?" Armin asked in excitement "where?" he asked. "At that Pizza Hut down the street" she replied." I start tonight at five" she said. "Oh.." Armin replied a bit sadly. "What's wrong? You look disappointed" Annie asked. " Don't get me wrong Annie, I'm very happy for you but it's just that..I won't be able to see you as much now.." Armin said.

"Oh.." Annie said in understanding. "Hey, don't be sad, I'll only be gone for a little bit. I get off at 8:00PM so you'll see me then": she said comforting the boy. " so cheer up okay?" She said. Leaning over she kissed her doll on the forehead and gave him a hug. Armin smiled at this gesture and kissed her back on the lips happily. "Okay" Armin replied. "I love you Annie" he smiled sweetly. "I love you too Armin" she replied petting the doll. Armin purred as she petted him until he felt an odd gurgling in his tummy. He whimpered in discomfort as he clutched his gut.

"Are you alright?" Annie asked watching her Doll squirm."you don't look so good" she said. Armin immediately shot up from his chair and ran straight towards the 1st floor bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. "Armin?" Annie asked in a slightly worried tone. "Are you okay?"she asked reaching for the door knob. " ughh..don't come in.." Armin groaned in response. "Why not?" Annie wondered out loud. Loud farting noises and low miserable groans was all the response she needed. Annie burst out into a fit of laughter right then and there. _"Well I guess that answers my question about where his food goes"_ she thought. "Ughh..Shut up it's not funny…" Armin groaned pitifully from the other side of the door.

"Well at least I know not to feed you anymore peppers now right?" She said holding in the rest of her poor doll just whined miserably to her in response. At that moment the doorbell rang so she had went to go answer it, leaving her doll to suffer on the porcelain throne some more. She was half expecting to see Mikasa again, only to find Bertholt giving her a warm smile. "Hey Annie, it's been a while" he greeted. "Bertholt!" Annie smiled opening the door for her friend.

"Hey Annie" said holding out a binder for her. "I've brought you your homework and some notes from class" he said. "Thanks" Annie mumbled taking the binder and setting it down in the kitchen. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me for a bit?" He suggested. " it feels like I haven't really talked to you in forever " Annie thought about the offer and nodded. It _has_ been a while since she hung around other people besides Armin.. If you could even call him a person..

"Okay sure, let me go get my keys" she said running upstairs to her room. Spotting them on her dresser, she picked up her keys and stopped by the bathroom door for a moment. "Hey Armin?" Annie called. "I'm going to hang out with Bertholt for a while! Are you going to be okay?" she asked. "yes Annie I'll be fine.. " Armin replied from within the bathroom. "Be safe.." He muttered. "Love you Armin!see you soon!" He heard her say running out the door.

Annie stepped outside and locked up. Once she did that, she turned her attention towards Bertholt and smirked at him. "Ready to go?" She asked. "Yup" Bertholt replied. Once they started walking and was a small distance from the house, he took out his iPhone and started texting Mikasa. _ **"hey,I got Annie out of the house so go ahead and do what you need to do"**_ It read.

Mikasa, who had in fact been hiding behind Annie's house this whole time, got the message and whipped out a hammer she had gotten from her dad's garage earlier. She had tried to let this doll thing go and let Annie be, but she just couldn't bear the thought of leaving her with that monster! She didn't care if Annie didn't believe her about Armin or not,but she'll be damned if she lets the little fucker live! She had to get him away from Annie while Bertholt kept her busy.

Grabbing a ladder from Annie's toolshed, she had climbed up to the second story window and silently crawled inside Annie's bedroom, quietly searching for any sign of Armin. She stopped however, when she heard the sound of a door opening from inside the house. _"that must be him"_ Mikasa guessed. Keeping a death grip on the hammer she crept out of Annie's bedroom in search for the doll.

Armin finally popped out of the bathroom pinching his little nose and spraying large unnecessary amounts of air freshener into the room. He had kept the bathroom window open too to help it air out quickly. "God I am never eating jalapeños again for as long as I-" Armin stopped spraying however, when he had felt another presence from somewhere else in the house. _"Oh my God..Is there a robber in here?!"_ Going back into the kitchen, he had looked through the utensil drawer and found a large butcher knife. It was extremely sharp and glistened under the kitchen light.

"Nobody breaks into my Annie's house" he muttered to himself. Stepping back out the kitchen with his weapon, his eyes widened in surprise when he looked up and saw Mikasa standing on top of the stairs holding a hammer with a deadly glare in her eyes."no way.." Armin muttered in disbelief " I thought for sure I killed you!" Mikasa's face darkened as she made her way towards the living doll.

"Armin.." Mikasa hissed holding the weapon up. "You need to _die_.."


	11. Knife,Hammer,Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Mikasa have a showdown!

Armin gasped as he clumsily fell backwards to the floor on his butt in an attempt to dodge Mikasa. Grabbing the knife, he had tried to slash at her feet and ankles but she quickly dodged it making him miss. He reached out and pulled her ankles out from underneath her, making her land on her back.Armin quickly pounced on top of her and sat on her tummy giggling in a childish manner. "You know Mikasa, if you really wanted to play with me, all you had to do was ask" he teased. Reaching his hands up to her neck, he started to squeeze it, choking her violently. Mikasa reached for the hammer next to her, and bashed it against Armin's head. A loud, almost comical popping sound could be heard as she watched the doll's head fly off his neck and crash into the wall next to them.

She then got up and began to bash the rest o Armin's body, dismantling him in the process. His arms and legs were bashed out of their sockets, leaving them sprawled out on the floor. Mikasa stopped however, when she heard soft laughter next to her. Her eyes widened in horror when she seen Armin's disembodied head on the floor looking at her laughing, still functioning and still alive."Stop it Mikasa you're tickling me!" He giggled. This pissed the young woman off greatly causing her to pick the head up by it's hair and throw it across the room. Armin's headless body began to twitch. Mikasa watched in terror as the doll body slowly starting pulling itself together in front of her. One by one all of his joints and limbs were together and back in there proper place as if nothing had even happened. The body then got up, walked towards Armin's head and picked it up, popping it back into place. He cracked his neck for a moment before turning his attention back to Mikasa. _"what the hell is this doll? "_ He smiled a wicked disturbing smile as he made his way over to Mikasa.

"Let's play a game Mikasa" he said." It's called hide and go stab" Mikasa moved out of the way as he tried to stab her and knocked the knife out of his hand. Seeing an opening, she punched him in the jaw. She then quickly grabbed him by the hair again, flipped him over her shoulder and bashed his head into the stair case repeatedly causing him to grunt in discomfort."I'm going" BASH!*to fucking kill you.*BASH!* one way or another!" Mikasa screamed in between bashes.

Using an unknown strength, Armin had flipped them over so he was on top now and head-butted the girl causing her to cry out in pain."bitch please" Armin said gripping her hair and placing the cold metal of the knife up against her throat. "You can't even save yourself" he purred. Mikasa then had a wild idea pop in her head _."doll or not, he's still a guy.."_ She thought.

Armin yelped as Mikasa kneed him right in the "skittles" and howled in agony. Tears welled up as he slumped over and held his crotch. He may not be able to feel a lot of pain in other areas but he certainly felt that. Using this chance, Mikasa got up, stood over the wicked doll and kicked him in the face hard. Armin's head spun around on his neck exorcist style until he got dizzy and fell back on the ground. "Go to hell you little shit!" It was at that moment the front door opened. Annie stood in surprise with Bertholt at the doorway, her glossy lips parted in a terrified 'O' shape. "M-Mikasa? What are you doing?..how did you." She started. Her eyes fell to her doll lying vulnerable and trembling in front of Mikasa with big tear filled eyes."Annie.." Armin spoke fake whimpering her name. "Get the hell away from him!"

Annie screamed running over to Armin and pushing Mikasa out of the way. "Annie.." Mikasa began. "Get the _fuck_ out of here!" Annie snapped holding Armin's head in her lap in a protective manner _."don't come here ever again do you hear me!? Don't you fucking come here near me or my doll ever again do you understand?! **EVER!**_ " Mikasa was at a loss for words at this.

Didn't know what to do, what to say. She looked as Annie clutched Armin close to her to her chest as if he were a baby,crying and stroking his hair Armin looked up at Mikasa for a moment and quickly flashed her a cruel triumphant smile before assuming his little facade again. He watched as she silently left the house with Bertholt, a pained defeated look on her face."Armin I'm so sorry" Annie cried. "I'm never leaving you alone in this house again, not if I can help it" she sobbed clutching him tighter to her chest. She already lost one person she loved in her life. She wasnt going to lose inwardly smiled at this and snuggled his face right into her letting her hold him some more.


	12. Be My Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Annie still doubt's Armin's true nature

"You didn't see her Bertholt.." Mikasa said darkly walking down the street."Annie truly has no idea about that doll's true nature..she really believes in his innocence" she said as she felt tears prickling at her eyes. "Why?.." She asked looking up at Bert now. "Why can't she see that it's all an act and that he's just toying with her?" Bert just shook his head and sighed. "You know what?..ever since we were little kids.. I believe that doll had her wrapped around his fingers even then" he replied.

Actually, because of Armin, Bert now had a severe phobia of doll's. Little dolls, life sized dolls, antique dolls, doesn't matter, they all unnerved him deeply. _Especially_ lolita dolls like Armin. Just the mere memory of him being around that doll had him cringing...

(Xxxflashback time!XXX)

 _"Okay..m-maybe this won't be so bad.."_ Seven year old Bertholt thought to himself. _"maybe I should give Annie's doll a chance"_ Annie, Bertholt, and Armin were in her room playing dress up. Annie was wearing one of her mother's large dresses over her own orange and yellow flower printed sundress with big pumps and large dangling earrings and lipstick.

Bertholt was wearing a fancy top hat, a big red bowtie, and a large fancy black drees jacket over his light blue Power Rangers T shirt. "Now here's what we're going to do Bertholt!" Annie said. "I'm going to be the mommy, you're going to be the daddy, and Armin can be the baby" She said pointing to Armin. Armin sat comfortably in his plush corner wearing a white lace baby bonnet and a matching frilly lace bib, absent mindedly playing with an old rattle.

He also wore white lace baby booties on his feet., a fat but soft and snug puffy white diaper, and a baby blue T-shirt that revealed his belly button and white lace gloves. He listened to Annie while sucking on a frilly white pacifier. "The plush corner can be his crib" she continued."you watch the baby while I go to the store and get some baby food" she ordered grabbing her mother's purse.

"But wait, shouldn't the daddy go out and do the work?" Bert had asked confused."daddy's don't watch their babies enough, so I want you to take care of the baby while I'm gone! Now be nice to the baby and give him his milk " she said handing a baby bottle full of chocolate milk to Bert."goodbye little baby!" Annie said waving goodbye to Armin. Playing along, Armin had smiled and waved back speaking in baby talk. And with that, she walked downstairs wobbling like a penguin in her mom's shoes.

Once she was gone, Armin turned his attention on Bert with a mischievous glint in his eyes."daddy!" Armin said in a fake baby voice reaching out and making cute grabbing motions with his hands."milky!" Bertholt gulped and sweated nervously holding the bottle. "Eh heh heh..Hi.." Bert said walking towards the pretend baby."N-nice doll, g-g-good doll" he said. _"hey..he's actually not that creepy once you get used to him..he's actually kind of cute!"_ He he was close enough to the doll, he felt the bottle being rudely snatched out of his hands by the blonde.

"Hey!" Bertholt yelped watching Armin lay back and drink his chocolate milk greedily. "It's not nice to snatch!" Armin just rolled his eyes as if to clearly say, _"I don't give a damn"_ and continued to drink his baby bottle staying in character. _"Be nice Bertholt, be nice..."_ The boy thought to himself."well come here little baby so I can burp you" Armin smirked and had another idea. Taking the baby bottle out of his mouth he aimed it at Bertholt and squirted it in his face giggling madly.

 _"Hey!"_ Bertholt whined wiping the milk off of his face. "What was that for?" Armin just shrugged cooly." I dunno daddy" he said still using his baby voice."I thought it would be funny!" He said happily. Picking up his rattle, he then bonked the other boy with his rattle giggling evily."ow!" Bert replied holding his head and glaring at Armin. "What?" Armin asked looking at Bertholt innocently. "I'm just pretending to be a cute little baby like Annie wanted!" He said batting his eyelashes at Bert.

At that moment Annie returned with some chocolate pudding and a spoon from the kitchen. "How was the little angel?" Annie asked walking over to Armin. "He was fine" Bert grumbled in an annoyed tone."Daddy funny!" Armin giggled laughing and clapping childishly at Bert's annoyance "aww see? He likes you! Now change his diaper for me while I go get a brush to brush his hair"

And with that she left the pretend baby and daddy alone once again. Bert yelped in pain when he felt the rattle being thrown in back of his head.

 _"Stupid boku no pico doll from hell.."_ Bertholt thought bitterly as Armin giggled in delight.

(Xxxend flashback XXX)

"For as long as I can remember that doll has been trouble to anyone who even thought of coming near Annie" Bert said. "If she hasn't learned his true nature by now.. then I don't think she ever will.." He said sadly. Bert had then walked Mikasa home wanting make sure she got there safely. "And Mikasa?" He asked looking down at the shorter person. "Hm?.." She replied looking at her with a dull defeated look.

"I believe you..about him killing Reiner I mean.." He said with tears welling up in his eyes now."i truly do...now both of my best friends are gone because of him.. " he said crying silently to himself. "One of them is dead while the other one is damn near being held prisoner by him.." Mikasa's dull eyes softened at this, she had never seen Bertholt like this before. So many people have been screwed over and hurt because of Armin."hey..do you want to come inside?" Mikasa asked. It's really cold out" Bert was taken aback by this offer but agreed anyway following the Asian inside.

Xxback with Armin and Anniexx

"For the hundrenth time Annie, I'm fine" Armin said sitting in Annie's bed."bullshit" Annie replied. "I want to look at you and see if you're broken anywhere" she said. "Take off your clothes" she demanded. "P-pardon me!?" Armin squeaked. "You heard me" Annie said."strip" she ordered again but in a slightly more amused tone. Armin blushed as he started to slowly undress himself.

"Why so shy all of a sudden?" she smirked"it's not like there's anything I haven't already seen or touched before, now hurry up so I can see if you're okay" she ordered. Once her doll was finally nude she started to inspect him. "Hmmm nothing appears to be cracked or broken.." She said looking him over. "I can't believe Mikasa tried to hurt you..Are you hurting anywhere?" She asked.

Armin shook his head"no,I can't feel pain..well, not physically anyway" Armin replied. "I can feel any other sensation like being tickled and whatnot but I just can't feel pain" he Explained. "Really?" Annie said. "I guess being a doll must really have it's perks..turn around, I need to see if your okay back there too" Armin blushed some more and did as he was told.

Annie carefully looked over Armin's back and behind but saw no damage anywhere in those places either."um, nurse?A-am I okay?" Armin asked looking over his shoulder at Annie. "Hmmm I see no damage, but you _are_ suffering from a major case of chubby asstitis" Annie replied writing down a fake prescription on a little sticky note. "Lay off the fried Twinkies and banana cookies and come back in two weeks" she finished ripping the note out and slapping it across Armin's bum.

Armin squeaked and turned beat red looking at his owner."A-Annie!" He squealed in embarrassment. "Calm the fuck down, you also get a free lollipop for being a good patient" she said handing him a swirly red lollipop and pecking him on the lips. Armin blushed taking the lollipop "oh! Thank you Annie" he said licking the lollipop happily.

"No problem, you can put your clothes back on now" she said petting his head. After the doll got dressed the two blondes spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company. After a while they heard Annie's mother Angela come home."Annie I'm home!" The older woman called from downstairs."I'm up here Mom!" Annie replied from her room. Armin played dead as he heard Angela come upstairs. A sweet little doll smile stayed frozen on his face

"Hey Annie, have you been okay by yourself up he-hey!" She said looking at Armin in surprise. "You still have him!" She said walking towards the doll smiling."I remember this doll.. out of all the ones you had he was my favorite " she said stroking his hair."can he still talk?" She asked. "Uh huh,"Annie replied. Armin blinked in a robotic manner, he looked up at Angela and smiled at her " Hi! " he said.

Angela giggled and ruffled up his hair."and after all these years he's still adorable" she said."I'm glad you kept him" she said pinching his pudgy nose."I hear you have a new job now" Annie nodded."yeah, I figured I could use it to help get my mind off of things around here " she stated. She then looked at the still Armin for a moment with a somewhat troubled look. _"But I really don't want to leave Armin alone though anymore.."_ She thought to herself. He had looked so frightened and when she discovered him in the living room with Mikasa.

"Hey Mom?" Annie began. "This is going to sound a bit weird but.. Can you watch Armin for a little bit before going to your graveyard shift?" Angela nodded and picked up Armin toddler style like how she used to do and carried him to her room."ofcource I will! Don't worry about him he'll be fine" she exclaimed smiling at Annie .

"Thank you Mom" Annie said. And with that she got ready for work and left to start her first day on the job.

Xxxfour hours later xx

"Mom!? Dad!? I'm home!" Annie said walking thsherough the front door in her work uniform. "They had to leave early!" She heard Armin say from upstairs. Following the sound of his voice she found him sitting on her parents bed watching "Steven Universe ". Apparently her mother had the urge to play dress up with him again like she used of his usual lolita attire he was currently wearing the exact same thing as the character Mello from " Death Note"

"Hi Annie!" The shota Mello smiled getting off of the bed."how was work today?" Annie smiled petting the doll's head." Not bad for the first day" the bleach blonde replied. " And you look pretty badass in that outfit" Annie said looking him over. "You should dress like that more often" Armin blushed cutely at his owner's compliment and looked away." Thanks Annie" Armin murmured still blushing.

"I'm serious, you look good" she said pecking him on the cheek making him blush some more."well now that you're back I h-have something to show you" he said taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom. "Don't look until I tell you to okay?" He said. Annie nodded being blindly led by her doll. Once Armin made it there, he let go of Annie's hand."you can open your eyes now" he said.

Annie opened her eyes to see that the room was dark, save for a few red scented oil candles being lit. Rose petals and red velvet ribbons could be seen scattered about and decorating the boring tiled floor and there was a nice hot bath waiting for Annie. Steam could be seen rising out of it while rose petals could be seen floating on the surface.

Annie turned back to Armin speechless not knowing what to say."f-for me?.." She asked in surprise. "Yes for you" Armin smiled nodding. Annie's heart fluttered a bit at this little present. "A-Armin..I..how..when-" Armin shut her up by planting a nice sweet erotic kiss on her lips. Reaching a hand behind her hair, he took it out of her bun letting her hair hang grazing her collar bone.

"Shh no need to speak" he said in between kisses"No need to lift a finger and do anything " he continued kissing up to her ear."For tonight my sweet Annie _your're_ the doll.." He whispered unbuttoning the top buttons to her shirt. Annie's legs trembled a bit as Armin started to undress her, getting her out of her clothes. Once the last bit of clothing was gone and she was fully naked he picked her up bridal style and carefully placed her in the tub.

Annie blushed a bit as Armin sat next to her on the edge of the tub looking at her dreamily."stop looking at me like that it's weird" Annie said looking away from the boy's gaze. She wasn't used to romanticism such as this."looking at you like what?" Armin asked grabbing a wash cloth and lathering it up."like I'm royalty or something " The girl said."Oh but you are.." Armin said leaning over and kissing her "you're more than royalty, you're a _goddess_ " he purred as he gently washed her.

A red flush took up Annie's face again when she heard this."Goddess huh?"Armin nodded."Mmmhmm, a sweet beautiful goddess whose all _mine_ " he reiterated. Annie sighed in pleasure as Armin continued to whisper more lovely sweet things in her ear taking her breath hated to admit this, but Reiner was nowhere near this much of a romantic with her. "I'm so happy that you found me all those years ago Annie" he said rubbing and massaging her breasts lovingly with the soapy washrag.

"I'm so glad I got to see you grow up and become such a lovely fair maiden Annie, so happy that I got to be your dolly" he continued washing the rest of her until finally coming to her shaven delicate flower."I don't think I could ever live in a world where there was no Annie to love" he said washing and carressing her there. Annie moaned softly while Armin continued to pamper her and spread her thighs a bit more letting him gain more access.

"Armin.." Annie sighed letting the doll spoil her some more. _"No one this sweet could ever be evil.."_ The young woman thought to herself looking up at her doll."yes?" Armin cooed hearing Annie's moan. "Get in the tub with me..?" She quietly begged looking up at him with lust filled eyes. _"Hell fucking YES!"_ Armin screamed to himself inside his head. Wanting to play it cool and not make himself look like a jackass, he silently backed away from the tub and slid out of his clothes flashing her a cocky smirk.

"If that's what you wish" he said stepping into the tub with her. Making himself comfortable, he carefully sat down in her lap making the water slosh around them quietly."better?"  He asked blushing. Annie nodded wrapping her arms around her doll and bringing his head down between her soft snugly breasts letting him rest his head there. Reaching a hand up to the back of his head, she calmly rubbed it as if he were a young child feeling his straight golden locks.

Armin sighed in pleasure as Annie did this. _"she's so warm and soft.."_ He thought snuggling his face deeper in her cleavage."I love you so much" he muffled kissing her skin."I love you too Armin.." Annie replied looking down at him and rubbing his head lovingly. As did this she started to hum a soft little lullaby to him while he quietly suckled on her breasts.

Armin didn't know _why_ but..something about the way he was being held and lulled to by Annie like this in such a motherly fashion felt strangely familiar to him. As if he were trying to remember something. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't put his finger on what it was. _"it's probably not important anyway.."_ He thought as he continued to suck Annie. _"And besides, it's not like dolls have mother's anyway"_ he concluded shrugging the thought out of his mind.

Tonight he was going to please Annie, and please Annie he shall..

xxthe next morningxxx

"Shit I'm so late!" Annie said stuffing her homework and books into her bag running downstairs. "Wait Annie!" Armin called running after her."not now Armin I have to go!" She said trying to catch the bus."don't forget your lunch!" He said. He tossed her lunch bag making her jump up and catch it in midair. She quickly flashed him a smile, grabbed her house keys, and bolted out the door." Thanks Armin!" She yelled running towards the bus.

"See you Annie!" He winked waving at her. Running towards the bus stop, she caught the bus just in past Mikasa and hearing a bunch of cat calls, she sat perched at her usual spot. Ymir looked at her whistling. "Hot _damn_ bitch what happened to you?" The tan girl asked."what do you mean?" The blonde asked. "You're wearing your hair down for once!" Christa said sitting in Ymir's lap.

"And you actually have your titties popping out" Ymir added pointing to Annie's cleavage ."you were actually _smiling_ as I saw you get on here!" Christa beamed."you seem so _vibrant_ today Annie!" She said."what happened? " Annie was about to say something until Ymir cut her off. "Oh I _know_ what happened" The Brunette cheesed smiling like a cheshire cat and dropping her voice down to a low whisper"Annie got the _D!_ " She said. "Bow chica _wow wow!"_ She said wiggling her eyebrows and thrusting her hips."Ymir!" Christa squeaked.

Annie turned beat red but immediately scoffed shaking it off."like hell I did" she said denying Ymir's claim."oh yeah? Well how did you get _that?_ "she said gesturing to Annie's neck. 'Oh shit' Annie thought. _'busted..'_ A bright red hicky decorated her neck from the night before when her and a certain doll were keeping each other company in the tub last night. She was in such a hurry she forgot to cover it up with make up.

"And then there's that little limp you have when you walk" Ymir continued."here's some healing lotion and some cover up" she snickered passing the items out of her purse and to Annie."me and Christa have to use it all the time after we get done going at it" " _OH MY GOD YMIR! "_ Christa squeaked again hiding her face this time."*blush* thanks Ymir " Annie said awkwardly putting some on.

"And you got the mystery fucker making you _lunch_ too?" Ymir said eyeing the bagged lunch Armin made for her." Annie you are a _pimp"_ She said whistling again. It was at that moment when all three girls noticed the bus pull over to another bus stop picking up another passenger."hey that's odd" Christa said. "Weren't you supposed to be the last one getting picked up Annie?" Christa asked.

"Yeah.." Annie replied raising in eyebrow in curiosity. A hot tan girl with green cat like eyes and lip gloss stepped onto the bus dragging a roll on back pack with her. She had sexy wild luscious curly brown hair that stopped below her chest, and an intense don't f*** with me glare on her face. She wore heavy black thigh high combat boots, a short,black denim mini skirt, a waist length black leather jacket with a forest green Army tank top underneath it. She wore a silver old fashioned key necklace around her a seat in front of Mikasa, she sat back,relaxed, and enjoyed the ride popping her ear buds in and blasting Nicki Minaj."whose she?" Christa wondered.

"Hey, I've seen her!" Ymir said in awe. "That's Erica Jeager from Trost Private Acadedemy For Girls!" She stated."I heard the bitch is so bad, she got kicked out!" Annie eyed Erica some more studying her. She didn't know why, but something told her this was going to be an interesting day at school.


	13. Horses, And Cheerleaders, And dolls OH MY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Annie spends a little more time with Erica

Annie sat in science class waiting for the class to start. Once the Bell rang, A young woman with big eyes glasses and brown hair piled in a messy ponytail entered the room causing the kids to settle down. "Hello class!Miss Zoe chirped."Before we begin, let's welcome a new student to the class! Oh Miss Jeager! You can come in now" the teacher said. Erica stepped into the room popping her bubblegum loudly with her giant black leather one of a kind Gucci bag in tow.

"Sup people?" Erica said smiling at her new classmates. Every male creature in the room got hard at the new girl. Even the teacher's _plant_ and pet _hamster_ stiffened up at the sight of her."This is Erica Jeager from the private academy "Trost School for Girls!" Please be kind to her and give her a warm welcome" she said. Erica sashayed over to Annie and plopped down in the seat next to her flashing her a smile.

After that Miss Zoe took attendance before leaving to go take it to the office. Once the teacher was out of sight a horse faced kid with multi colored hair named Jean walked over to Erica and flashedher a goofy flirty smile. "Hey baby, you having sex with that football player?" He asked. "Umm no?" Erica replied. "You want to be?" Jean asked rubbing his hand up her skirt.

Erica stood up,smiled licking her lips, and gently tugged Jean's collar down as if she was about to kiss him. Jean smiled at this. "Mmm yes baby give daddy some suga-" _PUNCH!_ The whole class gasped in surprise as Erica punched Jean, making the poor horse face fly backwards into the back of the room.

"HELL NO I DON'T WANT TO FUCK YOU YOU PILE OF HORSE SHIT!"she sneered sashaying over to the male and standing over him shoving a boot in his face. Fortunately for Jean,it inadvertidly gave him a perfect view of the tiny pink thong Erica wore under her skirt." Don't get me wrong sweetums, I _love_ dick, but _not_ horse dick" she said smirking cockily and popping her gum some more.

Jean's eyebrow twitched in irritation. _No_ girl says no to Jean! And _no_ girl calls him a horse either! "What did you call me bitch!?" Jean screeched jumping up from Erica's boot. Annie looked at Erica in amusement watching the spectacle before her."huh, and here I thought horses had good hearing" Erica said giggling to herself and looking at her pink polished nails before turning her attention back to Jean.

"You _bitch!"_ Jean yelled about to punch the girl. Erica calmly moved out of the way and roundhouse kicked the young man, inadvertently flashing half of the class. Jean lay on the ground knocked out and with a bloodied busted up nose. Everybody looked at Jean and then back at Erica before circling around her murmuring in excitement.

"Erica you're so cool holy _shiieett!_ " Connie said looking at the new girl in awe. Annie had to admit, from what she could tell this girl was a girly stuck up bitch but a funny girly stuck up bitch. She kind of liked her. Sitting back down in her seat next to Annie, she grabbed some pink lipgloss out of her purse, and spread some on her already plump lips. "Tell me sweetie is my makeup okay?" Erica asked looking over to Annie.

"It's Annie" The blonde said cooly looking over to Erica. "And you look fine" she said putting Erica at ease."So hey.. did you _really_ get kicked out of your old school? " Annie asked out of curiosity. Erica snorted before chuckling"umm no? Who told you that?" Erica replied laughing. Annie looked over and pointed to Ymir who was currently making out with Christa in back of the class underneath her giant hoodie.

"Well damn.." Erica replied blushing at the lesbian couple and turning back to Annie."but no..because of changes in his job my daddy had to move closer to this area,so goodbye Trost Academy For Girls and Hello Sina High School!" She explained putting up her makeup.

 _"And she's a daddy's girl.. That explains it"_ Annie thought. Once the teacher returned they were all assigned science projects to do that were worth fifty percent of there grade. To make it worse, they were all assigned partners to do it with. Annie was pared up with Erica. "Looks like we're science buddies" Erica smiled looking at Annie."where should we meet up and talk about it?" Erica asked.

"Hmm my place is good" Annie said thinking about it."we won't be bothered there" she said. "Okay Annie, it's a date"Erica said

XxxAfter school at Annie's housexxx

"Oh my gosh your room is so cute!" Erica said looking around Annie's room and carrying a stack of science books filled with projects to do. "Thanks" Annie replied chilling in her bed. Armin sat in the corner eyeing Erica. He didn't know why, but something about Erica's face and mannerisms kept reminding him of someone but wasn't sure who and it was beginning to bother him. He stayed perfectly still as he watched the two girls talk but got a bit uncomfortable however once Erica spotted him.

"What a pretty boy!" Erica said looking at Armin with Sparkles in her eyes. Walking over to Armin she brushed a hand through his hair, making him inwardly cringe a bit."Is he one of those sex dolls? Cause he's really soft like one!" She asked "i begged daddy to get me one but he said and I quote _" no way in Hell my little girl having any sexual experiences with any object until after I'm dead"_ she said in a low manly voice.

Armin immediately gave her a WTF look making Annie giggle. "What's so funny?" Erica asked."it's nothing" Annie said stuffing her laughter. "I'm going to go get us A drink, be right back" Annie said going downstairs. Once Annie was gone, Erica turned her full attention back to Armin. "You're so cute" Erica said. "I wouldn't mind having you for a boyfriend if it wasn't for that gay lolita outfit" she said looking at Armin's attire.

Armin narrowed his eyes _"WHAT did this bitch just say!?"_ Armin thought to himself looking at Erica. "Huh.. I wonder if you have one.." Erica wondered aloud reaching a hand out to the waistband of Armin's mini shorts. Armin snapped and swatted Erica's hand away."damn you thirsty bitch!" Armin growled. Forget uncomfortable, he was just flat out annoyed by this chick now.

Erica shrieked jumping back in surprise."Oh my gosh You _talk!?_ " Armin just rolled his eyes in annoyance"why yes I do talk _sweetums_ " Armin replied mimicking Erica's valley girl accent." And if you _really_ must know, then yes honey, I do have a dick if that's what you were wondering" he bluntly stated. "And if you're still that eager to know then I'm also ten inches long and  _still_ growing baby cakes" he said. "Does _that_ answer you're question?"

Erica pouted. "Hey now you didn't have to be so rude about it.." She said looking down and twiddling her fingers. "yeah? Well maybe that'll teach you not to go trying to rub up against random dicks from now on sweetums" Armin scoffed flipping his hair and still mimicking Erica's pink valley girl accent. Erica's eyes this doll getting _fresh_ with her!?

"You know sweetie, for a cutie pie, you're a real ass" Erica said. "Why yes dear I _know_ I got an ass" Armin smirked looking up at Erica. "And it's _much_ more cuter and luscious than yours sweetums" he winked talking in her voice. Oh no this doll didn't.. No he did _not_ just talk smack about her hot body! He wanted to talk shit? Okay..let the roast begin!

"Faggot"

"Hoe"

"Gay ass Rozen Maiden"

"Thot"

"Loli bitch"

"Fake ass, thirsty ass playboy bunny" Armin smirked."did your sugar daddy buy you them titties or did you just rob a silicone store?"

Erica went beat red "Boku No Pico Justin Beiber!"

Armin stopped for a moment and took a nice long lick of his swirly pink lemonade flavored lollipop. You see reader, lollipops were his brain food that came handy in desperate times like this. It helped the doll think of good ideas"why Miss Erica.. May I call you Erica ? I feel quite sorry for you actually.. it must be _awful_ not being able to help being a thirsty cumsucking cock tasting little thot-sicle whose hungry for her sugar daddy's dick" Armin purred sucking on his lollipop. "Or is being a virgin _that_ painful for you?"

Erica stood frozen totally speechless at the doll's mouth with her mouth hung open."thank you for coming to the Krusty Krab bitch, you have just been _served_ " Armin smirked laying back with his lollipop in hand. "Please come again" he winked. "Hey Erica I'm back" Annie said bringing up some 7up and sandwiches for the two girls."hey, you okay?" Annie asked looking at the stunned look at Erica's face.

"I-im fine" Erica said grabbing hee books"wanna go to the library instead?" The girl asked. "It's a little bit stuffy in here" she lied. "Umm sure" Annie said not really caring where they do the project. "Be right back" Annie mouhed silently to Armin. Armin nodded watching her leave. Once he was alome, he noticed that Erica had accidentally left her Gucci purse behind. Grabbing her purse, he opened it up and looked inside it. Typical girl stuff like make up and nail polish was in it.

Armin smiled Evily as a very cruel, very horrid idea of what to do with it came to mind...

Xxx30 minutes later XXX

Annie and Erica returned from the library having a good idea of what to do for their project. They would make a soda volcano! Erica had also picked up a useful handbook for when she saw Armin again. It read _"_ _ **Roasting For Dummies"**_ now she'd be prepared for when Armin decides to give her another verbal ass whipping."this won't be hard at all!" Erica said swishing her hips and popping her gum.

"Nope, all we need is some paint, paper mache, a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi and some mentos" Annie said. They were going to see which pop volcano reacted more violently to having mentos dropped in it. Once they were back in Annie's room, they talked some more about it before it started getting late. "Well it was nice meeting you Annie" Erica said picking up her forgotten purse."but I think I'll head home now, I don't want daddy worrying about me"

Annie nodded in understanding. "Sure you'll be okay going out there by yourself?" Annie wondered. "Hey you saw vhow I kicked that Jean kid's ass earlier, I think I'll be okay if some mugger tries to screw with me" she said flashing her a cocky smile. Again, Armin was immediately having that same deja vu feeling when he looked at Erica's face..like he saw that smile somewhere before.

"Alright, see you Erica, Annie said walking her out the door." See ya" Erica smiled waving back. Walking down the street, she felt her lips getting chapped and thought it was time to put some more lipgloss froze however, when she felt something mushy in her purse. She looked down in horror as she looked in her purse. There in her purse..was a big fat pile of pink glittery doll shit with bits of toilet paper in there...

" _ **EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**_ Erica shrieked throwing her expensive shit filled purse on the ground in terror.

**Author's Note:**

> This story keeps getting more and more darker doesn't it?


End file.
